Home Sweet Home
by Erocchin23
Summary: Setelah ibunya menikah, Naruto harus terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya di Tokyo bersama keluarga baru. Saat berjalan-jalan tidak sengaja dia melihat seorang gadis menangis, kenyataan mengejutkan terjadi begitu tahu bahwa mereka menjadi keluarga. (Naruto x Reina)/ Chap 6 yg kalean tunggu dah update cuy
1. Prolog

**_Judul : Home Sweet Home_**

**_Chapter : Prolog_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium_**

**_Genre :Romance, Family, Slice of life, parody, ooc, dll ._**

**_Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Kousaka Reina_**

**_Disclaimer : _****_Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan :v_**

**_Rating : T_**

**_A/N : _**

**_Ketika Erocc gabut tiba-tiba terlintas pengen bikin fict ini, sebenarnya sih Erocc bkn penggemar Naruto atau Hibike Euphonium. Cuma pengen nyoba crossover ini.. :v_**

**_Yaudah bacot, langsung ajha~_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? _You're broke up?_ (kau putus?)" kata seorang pria berkulit hitam dengan surai putih yang diduga bernama Darui.

"_She pisses me off_~_ I'm bored of her_..(dia membuatku kesal, aku sudah bosan dengannya)" ucap lawan bicaranya yang tepat ada di sampingnya bersurai pirang yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang diduga bernama Deidara. Seorang pria asal Mesir.

"_for real?! But you said you did her the other day_..(benarkah?! Kau bilang kemarin sudah melakukan itu dengannya..)" ucap Darui yang sepertinya menyayangkan temannya yang putus dengan seorang wanita spanyol yang sexy.

"_Well, so I'll work on the next one_..(Baiklah, jadi aku cari yang selanjutnya saja)" hanya itu yang dikatakan Deidara tanpa menyesal sama sekali.

"Y_ou're devil boy, man_~ (Kau memang lelaki iblis)"

"Ahahaha, _but this is fun, right?_ (Tapi ini menyenangkan, bukan?)"

Pria pirang jabrik di depan mereka meletakkan minuman sodanya ke meja, "Hah~_ I want a girlfriend, too_..(aku juga mau punya pacar)" ucapnya. Orang ini berbeda dengan kedua temannya di depan, dia memiliki kulit seperti orang asia timur.

"_Didn't you say you broke up with your last girlfriend_, Naruto? (Bukannya kau baru putus dari pacarmu, Naruto?)" tanya Darui yang mengingat Naruto baru saja putus dengan wanita asli Jepang yang bernama Tanaka Asuka, Naruto hanya meminum sodanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Darui.

"_I'd love to invite you to the mixer, but you're transferring on the japan anyway_..(Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan buta, tapi kau akan pindah ke jepang)" ucap Deidara sambil memakan kentang gorengnya.

"_Long distance relationship totally sucks!_ (Hubungan jarak jauh sangat menyebalkan!)" samber Darui yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"I_t's fine, man.. Once I transfer, I'll grab a japanese girl in snap_ (Gapapa, kawan.. saat pindah, aku pasti dapat cewek jepang nanti)" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran sombong pada kedua teman bulenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto Pov***_

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Noboru Naruto. Aku sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan nama itu. entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ibuku menikah lagi dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat. Begitu pulang sehabis mengajar di tempat les musik dia menunjukkan surat nikahnya, itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

Selama ini aku tinggal bersama adik perempuan dan Ibuku di Ottawa, Kanada. Aku memang orang Jepang. Begitupula dengan Ayah dan Ibuku, hanya saja ayahku blasteran. Sering kali kudengar Ibu mengenal ayahku sebagai tamu homestay sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan menikah. Ayahku memang orang jepang, dia juga memakai nama marganya. Hanya saja dia lahir dan tumbuh di Kanada.

Begitupula denganku yang sudah tinggal di Kanada sampai 16 tahun, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah menginjak Jepang. Lalu sekarang aku pindah ke sana dan tinggal bersama sesosok ayah baru?

Sudah sembilan jam sejak kutinggalkan bandara Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier lalu menempuh perjalanan dengan mobil selama tiga jam dari bandara Narita. Aku memandang Ibuku yang ada di samping tengah menyetir mobilnya dengan wajah bahagia, aku tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Walaupun dia menikah tanpa persetujuan anak-anaknya, tapi dia terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Satu hal penting adalah Ayahku menceraikan Ibuku, karena itu Ibuku yang bekerja keras membiayai hidup kami sebagai anaknya. Mengingat orang yang kami sebut Ayah kami itu membuatku kesal, dia berkata telah menemukan keluarga baru dan meninggalkan kami. Kami selalu mempercayainya karena dia selalu bersikap seperti Ayah yang dapat diandalan. Tapi, bahkan sekarang aku tak ingin mengingat wajahnya.

Sepertinya ayah baru kami adalah teman di tempat orkestra yang Ibu ikuti, bertemu dengan orang yang berasal dari tanah yang sama tentu itu sepeti takdir, 'bukan?

"Mama! Papa baru kami terlihat seperti apa?" tanya adikku yang masih duduk di kelas 2 SMP dari bangku belakang, namanya Naruko.

"Ahahaha, rasanya sulit bagi seorang konduktor musik untuk menjalani kehidupan pribadi ya.. kalian belum bisa menemuinya sekarang.." ucap Ibuku yang masih fokus pada jalanan di depannya, namanya Kushina. "Tapi Mama menemuinya setiap tiga hari selama sebulan, dia baru saja selesai menangani konsernya di Paris.. yang lebih penting kalian bantu Mama untuk mengurus pindahan rumah kita.."

"Kenapa~? Padahal, aku penasaran padanya~" ucap Naruko yang ngambek sambil memajukan bibirnya lalu bersender di bangku.

Berbeda dengannya aku sama sekali tak peduli, aku hanya menatap keluar di balik kaca mobil. Aku melihat remaja yang berjalan-jalan menggunakan seragam. Di Kanada aku masuk sekolah umum jadi tidak ada aturan menggunakan seragam resmi seperti itu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" aku beralih pada Ibuku yang bertanya, "Ini pertama kalinya kau melihat kampung halaman Mama, disini sangat berbeda dengan Kanada jadi Mama harap kau bisa nyaman berada di sini.."

"Apa yang Kaasan katakan? Disini kan juga kampung halamanku.. aku akan baik-baik saja.."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu selesai meletakkan barang-barang pindahan, pada pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit aku memutuskan untuk pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Meskipun ini kampung halaman, tetap saja terasa asing. Tapi, tempat ini lumayan juga. Aku membeli minuman di vending machine. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti minuman yang ada di dalam jadi aku asal pencet saja.

Aku mengambil sekaleng minuman itu, aku melihat tangga yang cukup tinggi seperti bukit di atas. Aku memutuskan menuju atas tangga tersebut. Di samping kiri dan kanan terdapat semak-semak dan pohon. Aku membuka kaleng minuman lalu meminumnya. Seketika aku langsung memuntahkan minuman yang terasa aneh tersebut.

"Apa ini?! Rasanya menjijikan..!" komentarku pada minuman tersebut, lalu aku melihat tulisan di kaleng tersebut.

Soda Rasa Korean BBQ

Benar juga, Jepang itu negara paling nyentrik bahkan pada selera minuman. Lain kali, aku harus membacanya sebelum membelinya.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku, aku hampir sampai di atas. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat samar-samar pemandangan kelap-kelip lampu kota dari jalan setapak di atas sini, yang terhalangi oleh balkon pembatas karena aku masih berada di tangga. Wah, aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini. Ada semacam curut dari kayu sebagai tempat duduk aku berpikir untuk bersantai di sana.

Aku melewati tangga terakhir lalu hendak berbelok ke kanan menuju curut tersebut. Tapi aku terhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis di dekat balkon dengan gaun putih berendanya, tangannya menggenggam balkon. Aku jadi enggan menuju curut, karena curutnya berada di depan gadis itu.

Seakan menyadari keberadaanku dia malah menoleh padaku, rambut hitamnya berterbangan oleh angin. Matanya yang berwarna ungu menatapku-membuatku terperangah karena saat itu aku melihat butiran air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC **_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Judul : Home Sweet Home_**

**_Chapter : 1_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium_**

**_Genre :Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll ._**

**_Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Kousaka Reina_**

**_Disclaimer : _****_Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan :v_**

**_Rating : T (bisa merubah ke apa ajha)_**

**_A/N : _**

**_Judul gak nyambung dengan cerita, bodo amat~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Kemudian besoknya tahu-tahu sudah sekolah. Begitu bangun, aku tidak melihat Ibu atau Naruko. Sepertinya Ibu mengantar Naruko ke sekolah barunya lalu langsung bekerja di tempat barunya. Aku mengancing gakuran yang berwarna hitam hingga batas leher.

Aku melihat cerminan diriku di kaca, aku terkejut ini seperti bukan diriku. Maksudku aku tidak pernah memakai baju serapih ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya kata orang-orang Jepang itu negara yang kaku ada benarnya, ya?

Aku melepaskan gakuran yang aku pakai, lalu melepas kemeja putih di dalamnya. Aku memakai switer bertudung berwarna jingga, dan memakai gakuran dibagian luarnya seperti yang pernah kulihat di film jepang yang pernah ditonton adikku, aku pun melipat lengan bajuku hingga sebatas sikut. Aku mengacak rambutku di kaca. _Good_, gaya lamaku lebih baik!

Aku membuka buku pelajaran yang harus dibawa, semua tulisannya menggunakan huruf jepang. Aku bersyukur karena Ayah dan Ibu mengajariku membaca dulu. Meskipun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempelajari semua yang ada di buku ini. Dan aku kesulitan membaca kanji.

Aku menutup buku itu kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas, kudengar semua anak di jepang memakai tas yang sama untuk sekolah. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar lalu menuju ruang tengah apartement yang terdapat dapur dan meja makan. Aku melihat bekal makan juga peta yang sudah ditandai di meja, sepertinya Ibu mengkhawatirkanku soal ini. Arigatou naa, Kaasan..

Di depan pintu aku memakai sepatu sneaker putih dengan pola tiga garis hitam. Aku membuka pintu apartement, "_Yosh_!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat banyak siswa-siswi dengan seragam yang sama denganku. Mereka berbisik begitu melihatku entah apa maksudnya. Aku hanya mengabaikannya saja. Aku melihat pada ponselku, terpampang tidak ada yang aneh sama sekali pada wajahku. Aku sampai di gerbang sekolah, lalu melewati sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

Sampai seorang pria yang mengenakan gakuran memanggilku dengan _clip board_ dan pulpen di tangannya, "Hey, kau yang di sana.." Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi dingin menatapku.

Dia menunjukku yang aku tatap bingung dirinya, "Cara memakai _gakuran_mu, switermu, lengan baju yang kau lipat, juga sepatu yang kau gunakan, semuanya melanggar peraturan.." ucap pria bersurai hitam dengan gaya emo tersebut sambil menulis sesuatu di atas kertas _clip board_nya.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, "Hah?! Apanya yang melanggar peraturan? Aku berpakaian dengan normal!" Aku membela diriku.

Pria itu terlihat menghela nafas, "Hey, kau ini pelajar jadi bersikaplah seperti pelajar.. apa kau tidak diajari orangtuamu bagaimana cara berpakaian seragam yang sopan?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya mengikuti tren.." belaku lagi, "..seperti yang kulihat di film.." lanjutku bergumam.

Pria itu mendengus seperti meremehkanku, "Film? Jangan samakan film dengan kenyataan, kau pikir sekolah untuk bermain drama?" Dia kembali menulis.

"Siapa namamu? Kau akan mendapat konseling di ruang BK.."

"Hah?! Tu-tunggu, kau tidak bisa melakukannya.. aku bahkan baru masuk sekolah ini.. aku juga baru tahu dengan peraturannya!"

Tentu saja, aku sama sekali tak bersalah di sini. Mereka bahkan tidak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang peraturan.

"Jelas sekali kau mencoba menghindar dari masalah ini, dan lagi peraturan di sekolah ini sangat ketat! Kami melarang siswa yang mewarnai rambutnya masuk ke dalam..!" Pria itu membentakku.

Aku merasa tersinggung, mewarnai rambut katanya. Rambut pirangku ini asli keturunan dari ayahku. Ayah sialan, kenapa kau menurunkan rambut pirang pada anak-anakmu..

"Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak mengecat rambutku! Ini asli sejak aku lahir..!" Aku tidak mau kalah, karena dia baru saja mengolokku.

"Heh.." dia tersenyum meremehkanku lalu mendengus, perempatan muncul di keningku karena kesal.

Dia berlaga sombong dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kalau begitu, bisa kau buktikan? Aku tidak percaya sama sekali dengan alasanmu.."

"Tentu saja, aku bisa!" Aku membuka album di ponselku dan mencari foto ayahku lalu menunjukkannya pada pria itu, "Lihat, bagaimana? Kau percaya sekarang.."

"Hoo.. jadi kau berdarah campuran, baiklah aku percaya.. tapi.." dia memotong ucapannya, lalu kembali mencatat sesuatu di kertas _clip board_nya.

"..kau melanggar peraturan dengan membawa ponsel layar sentuh ke sekolah.." ucapnya dengan wajah datar, "Di sekolah ini murid-murid hanya diperkenankan membawa ponsel flip atau benda elektronik lainnya untuk belajar.. dilarang membawa tablet atau ponsel layar sentuh.." dia menadangkan tangannya di depanku, "Jadi, ponsel layar sentuhmu harus aku sita.."

"Hah?! Apa-apaan itu.. aku baru tahu ada peraturan seperti itu!" Aku dengan terburu-buru memasukan ponselku dalam saku celana di bagian belakang.

Pria itu terlihat berdecak kesal dengan tingkahku yang sulit di atur, dia perlahan maju untuk memojokkanku. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian oleh murid lain di pagi hari ini.

"Berikan sekarang juga!" Dia terlihat kesal dan memaksaku.

"Tidak akan aku berikan!"

"Kau keras kepala! Kau akan diskors jika terus membangkang!"

"Peduli amat, sejak awal aku tidak salah! Aku baru pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini..!"

Pria itu tiba-tiba menarik bajuku, tidak mau kalah aku juga menarik bajunya. Kami berpandangan dengan tajam seakan menguliti satu sama lain. Kemudian tiba-tiba dia memukul wajahku sehingga membuatku emosi, aku kembali memukul perutnya. Semua orang yang melihat merasa panik, beberapa murid mulai berlarian mencari bantuan.

"Kehidupan sekolah macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!" Aku terjatuh ketika dia mendorongku.

"Hah?! Orang sepertimu itu dapat menyebarkan pengaruh buruk, apa kau tahu?!"

Pria ini terlihat sangat marah lalu menindihku seraya memukulku, aku yang tak mau kalah mengeluarkan segenap kekuatanku lalu memutar tubuh kita sehingga aku yang di atas.

"Lagian membawa ponsel dan cara berpakaian tidak akan mempengaruhi pelajaran, peraturan itu sama sekali tidak berguna!" Entah mengapa aku sangat emosi dan ingin melampiaskannya, aku hendak memukul wajah tampannya itu, tapi...

"Tentu saja ada.." aku berhenti dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang membuka jalan dan terlihat sesosok gadis yang berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah datar, "Peraturan ada untuk mengatur tingkah laku manusia di dunia sosial, menjadi contoh yang baik adalah tujuan peraturan.."

Dia berjalan sedikit demi sedikit mendekati kami, aku terpana padanya, dan mengingat wajahnya yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Ketua OSIS.." Pria di bawahku berucap ketika melihatnya, "Menyingkir!" Pria itu mendorongku untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ketua, dia melanggar peraturan dan aku-" pria itu mencoba menjelaskannya pada gadis itu yang juga menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau harus melakukan baku hantam untuk menyelesaikan masalah, Uchiha-san? Setelah ini, kau juga harus datang ke ruang BK.." ucap gadis itu yang membuat pria itu menyesal.

"Semua siswa di sekolah ini memegang prinsip yang sama dengan peraturan yang dibuat, lantas apa tujuanmu bersekolah di sini jika tidak mematuhi aturannya?" Dia mendekat dan berhenti di depanku, menatapku tajam dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Maka jika kau ingin tetap berada di sini, kau harus mematuhi peraturannya.."

Aku memandangnya dengan tajam juga lalu mendengus, "huh.. bukankah itu keterlaluan? Aku saja baru pindah hari ini.. jadi aku tidak tahu mengenai peraturan atau semacamnya.." jelasku.

Aku mendekat padanya yang berdiri angkuh di depanku, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya yang lebih pendek dariku dan menatap tajam untuk mendominasinya, "Jadi menurutmu aku ini salah, ketua OSIS?"

Dia menatapku dengan wajah dinginnya, aku tersenyum meledeknya.

"Lihat,'kan? Kau bahkan tak bisa membalas-" ucapanku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dia mendekapku dalam pelukannya, "Huh?!" Aku kaget bukan main ketika dia tiba-tiba meraba tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya, wajahku memerah atas perlakuannya.

Semua orang terkejut melihat perlakuannya padaku, beberapa laki-laki terlihat memerah melihat hal yang terlihat intim untuk orang yang bahkan tidak saling mengenal.

"O-oy! Apa yang kau laku- huah?!" Dia hanya diam saja ketika aku bertanya, ketika tangannya berhenti di dadaku dia mendorongku.

Aku langsung melindungi tubuhku yang merinding seperti perawan yang habis dilecehkan, "A.. a-apa-apaan itu?! Menjijikan!"

"Mulai besok patuhilah peraturan.." ucapnya yang berbalik berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah, "Dan juga, aku menyita ponselmu.." ucapnya dengan ponselku yang tiba-tiba berada di tangannya entah sejak kapan.

Aku tak percaya lalu memeriksa kantung celanaku, "Tidak ada.." aku langsung tersadar ketika dia merabaku tadi, dia mengambil ponselku.

Gadis itu benar-benar gila!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencuci wajahku setelah kejadian menyebalkan tadi di westafel lobi sekolah, aku memandang wajahku dari pantulan kaca jendela sekolah. Huh, benar-benar, ini pertama kalinya aku dipermalukan seperti ini.

Aku kembali mengingat ketika gadis itu meraba-raba tubuhku, sekilas hidungku menyentuh kepalanya. Wajahku memerah ketika mengingatnya, gadis itu baunya enak juga. Dia pakai shampo apa ya?

Tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul dengan buku tebal hingga membuatku tersentak kaget, sambil mengelus kepalaku, aku melihat ke belakang. Aku menemukan pria bermata hijau dan bersurai baby blue. Hm, seorang pria yang cukup tampan.

"Noboru-_kun_, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan huh? Apa kau baik-baik saja, hm?" Ucapnya dengan aura _blink-blink_ dan tersenyum tampan.

Aku merinding melihatnya, dia terlihat bingung dengan tingkahku.

"Ah _gomen_, _sensei_.. aku belum terbiasa dengan nama itu.. bisa panggil aku dengan Naruto saja?" ucapku jujur ketika di panggil dengan nama belakang yang baru, karena Ibuku menikah lagi dan menyetujui untuk mengganti namanya, akhirnya aku juga memakai nama itu.

Sekarang namaku menjadi Noboru Naruto, tapi itu terasa asing untukku.

"Baiklah Naruto-_kun_, Aku wali muridmu, panggil saja Mizuki-_sensei_.. sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas, kau harus ikut denganku.." ucapnya yang berjalan lebih dulu dariku.

"O-oh, okay.."

Aku mengikutinya melewati lorong demi lorong dari sekolah ini, aku melihat halaman di tengah sekolah ini yang terlihat di tumbuhi bunga-bunga. Aku melewati aula tengah yang luas, juga _lift_ yang tersedia untuk sekolah ini, ini benaran sekolah untuk orang elit. Tidak cocok untukku, aku mulai khawatir untuk masuk di sekolah ini.

Sejujurnya, peraturannya memang menyebalkan tapi ku akui tempat ini memang luar biasa. Aku tersenyum ketika membayangkan gadis kaya, cantik, terhormat dan cerdas. Mungkin aku akan berusaha demi mendapatkan pacar ideal seperti itu.

Mizuki-_sensei_ membuka pintu kelas 2-A yang akan menjadi kelas baruku, kami memasukinya lalu sensei menyuruhku untuk menulis namaku di papan tulis. Aku menulis namaku dengan huruf katakana yang besar. Aku tersenyum percaya diri ketika menulisnya, dengan ini aku akan mencari teman dan memulai kehidupanku di Jepang.

Selesai menulis aku meletakkan spidol di dekat papan tulis, lalu berbalik menatap teman sekelasku yang memperhatikan. Pandanganku tiba-tiba tertuju pada gadis bersurai hitam dengan bola mata ungu yang menatap tajam padaku dengan wajah dinginnya. Dia duduk paling depan sehingga membuatku hampir jantungan dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

Dia ketua OSIS yang menyita ponselku tadi, aku membeku seperti sedang berada di kutub utara.

Huaah~ jadi kita sekelas..

.

.

_**Kriiiing!**_

Bel sekolah akhirnya berdering setelah sekian lama aku menunggu dengan penderitaan intimidasi dari tatapan Ketua OSIS. Aku memasuki semua alat tulis yang dikeluarkan. Semua siswa terlihat mulai mengakhiri aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Sejak siang tadi sama sekali tidak ada yang mengajakku bicara, ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"Hari ini aku tidak ada kegiatan klub.."

"Wah! Bagaimana kalau kita main dulu?"

Aku melihat kedua siswa yang sedang berbincang soal pergi main, aku langsung tersenyum melihat mereka. Aku berjalan mendekat pada mereka, aku meletakkan tanganku di meja di antara mereka berdua lalu dengan antusias menatap mereka.

"Yo, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kalian mau bermain ke suatu tempat?"

"Eh, itu.. kami ingin pergi main.."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku di Jepang, kalau bisa apa kalian mau memanduku.. ah, setelah ini kalian mau melakukan apa? _Goukon_? Karaoke? Itu biasa dilakukan orang jepang, 'kan? Kelihatannya menarik!" Ucapku antusias tapi kedua orang itu malah memandangku aneh dengan tatapan yang dingin sama seperti ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana nih?"

"Kita diganggu preman sekolah.. kudengar orang yang dibesarkan di amerika itu kasar.."

H-huh? _Nande_? Mereka takut padaku?

"Yoho! Begitu ya, jadi kau dibesarkan di amerika, murid baru?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang siswa yang merangkulku, "Kalau boleh, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang itu..?" Dia berucap lalu menyeretku untuk mengikutinya keluar kelas.

"Huh?! Tu-tunggu!"

Sekarang ini aku berada di lorong yang menghubungkan gedung-gedung sekolah yang terpisah. Tak ada siapapun di sini, aku menatap pria yang membawaku kemari yang sedang menatap murid-murid di bawah sana berlalu-lalang untuk pulang.

"_Naa omae sa_, cara bergaulmu itu tidak akan berhasil di tempat ini.." tiba-tiba dia menatapku seperti sedang mengguruiku.

"Huh? Tunggu dulu, siapa kau?"

"Teman sekelasmu, Inuzuka Kiba! Panggil aku Kiba!" Dia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tingkah sombong.

"Okay, jadi Kiba kenapa caraku tidak akan berhasil..?"

"Tentu saja, kau lihat.." dia kembali menatap murid-murid dibawah sana, "Semua orang di sini berjalan dalam sistem keras yang sama sejak mereka kecil, didikan yang kaku, cenderung membosankan.. sopan santun adalah nilai penting karena mereka berasal dari keluarga terpandang.."

"Huh.. aku tahu sih, tapi bahkan diluar sekolah seperti itu?"

"Benar sekali, cara bergaul serampangan dan liar itu tak akan membuat mereka mengerti soal sisi menyenangkannya.." jelasnya kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menunjukkan dirinya dengan ibujari, "Omong-omong, diam-diam aku juga _badboy_!"

"Oh begitu ya? Entah mengapa sekarang aku mengerti.."

"Karena itu lebih baik menyerah saja, semua siswa di tempat ini sudah terkungkung dengan peraturan sekolah dari yayasan yang menyeramkan.." jelasnya lalu dia menunjuk pada ketua OSIS di bawah sana yang sedang mendata murid-murid yang pulang sekolah, "Kecuali gadis itu.. Kousaka Reina.. dia cucu dari pemilik yayasan sekolah kita, dia sudah menjadi ketua OSIS sejak kelas satu, bahkan kudengar dia sudah bertunangan dengan salah satu guru di sekolah ini.."

"Huh?! Sudah bertunangan? Semuda itu sudah diatur.."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dia pewaris tempat ini.."

Aku menatap gadis itu dari atas sini dengan pandangan kasian, "Huh.. pasti hidupnya membosankan sekali, tanpa pertemanan dan percintaan.."

"Jadi intinya menyerah saja.." aku menatap Kiba yang ada di sampingku.

"Kiba, kau tahu banyak hal ya.."

"Tentu saja, aku sudah pernah melakukan apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya.. lagian aku dipaksa masuk ke sekolah ini, karena ibuku memergokiku merokok di klub kabaret.."

"Rasanya kau lebih nakal dariku.."

"Karena itu, ayo berteman.." aku melihat Kiba membuka resleting celananya langsung berpikir-pikir yang tidak-tidak, aku teringat masa-masa di amerika ketika temanku mengajakku ke bar.

Aku melihat dua laki-laki berotot bercumbu, sungguh cinta terlarang yang menjijikan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku masih pria normal!"

Dia memandangku kesal, "Apa maksudmu, ini tempat aku meletakkan ponselku.." dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam celana di bagian dalam, "Lihat.." dia menunjukkan ponselnya, "Aku memakai boxer yang ada kantungnya.. kau harus memiliki trik untuk bertahan di tempat ini.."

"Oh begitu ya.." aku memandang aneh padanya, "Omong-omong, ponselku bisa kembali gak ya?"

"Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, mungkin di pegang Biwako? Ponselku juga pernah disita sih~" Kiba tertawa garing setelahnya, "Bisa kau beritahu _IDLine_ dan _sosmed_mu, oh, apa kau pakai _twitter_?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini aku sedang berada di neraka, dengan seorang ibu-ibu yang mengomel tentang bertingkah sopan. Dia menatapku tajam, aku tak peduli dengan omelannya dan bersikap masa bodo.

"Sudah mengerti?! Bersikap sopan itu penting untuk kebaikanmu, tidak hanya di sekolah tapi di rumah juga dan kepada siapapun juga, pada yang tua ataupun muda.." dia memegang _harisen_ yang cukup tebal sambil mengibas-ngibaskannya, "Dan apa-apaan cara berpakaian yang tidak memiliki adat itu, orang terhormat harus memperhatikan pakaiannya.."

"Uh.. Okay.." Aku mengangguk dengan wajah malas setelah dia mengucapkan itu, aku ingin cepat mengakhirinya dan pergi.

"Cara merespon macam apa itu?!" Aku langsung bergidik ketika dia mengeraskan suaranya lalu aku pun duduk dengan sopan dengan wajah berkeringat, "Kau harusnya bilang _hai wakarimasu sensei _ketika orangtua menasehatimu, agar terlihat cerdas kau harus menghormati seniormu, itu akan mengkontribusi keseimbangan mental, kedewasaan, dan gaya hidup yang terhormat.. bahkan saat aku masih muda- hm?"

Dia melihat tajam padaku yang duduk bergidik di seberang sofa dari tempatnya duduk, "Apa kau mendengar apa yang aku katakan?!" Dia meletakan _harisen_ dengan keras di meja.

"H-_hai, sumimasen_.."

Kemudian dia berlanjut mengomel lagi, "Sekolah ini berprinsip untuk mendidik siswanya untuk mematuhi peraturan yang ada, tapi tingkahmu yang bebal itu.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

_Mou yamete.._

.

.

"Kembali!"

Aku memandang ponsel di tanganku dengan bahagia, lalu mengelus ponsel itu di pipiku.

"Syukurlah, aku mendapatkanmu kembali.."

Biwako-_sensei_ itu wanita tua mengerikan, kurasa aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak berurusan dengannya lagi. Wajahku memucat saat membayangkan omelan panjangnya itu. Baiklah, saatnya pulang dan membuat sarapan untuk Naruko.

Aku kemudian berlari di tangga menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasku yang masih kuletakkan di sana. Ketika aku berbelok untuk memasuki lorong kelas dua, aku berhenti tersenyum dengan pemandangan yang kulihat.

Terlihat dua insan sedang bercumbu di sana, yang kulihat bukanlah orang biasa. Itu adalah Ketua OSIS dengan Mizuki-_sensei_. Mataku terbelalak melihat adegan dimana Mizuki-_sensei_ memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ketua OSIS. Aku langsung bersembunyi di belakang tembok.

_Huh? Tunggu, jadi tunangannya itu.. huahh.._

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan, aku masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Aku kembali mengintip mereka yang masih bercumbu, terlihat Ketua OSIS mendorong Mizuki-_sensei_ untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Dia terlihat terengah-engah dengan pernapasannya.

Mata Ketua OSIS bertemu dengan tatapanku yang kembali bersembunyi di belakang tembok.

_Ketahuan..?!_

"Sudah kubilang berhenti melakukannya di sekolah.." aku mendengar suara Ketua OSIS.

"Ahaha, aku hanya melakukan apa yang dilakukan seorang tunangan.." suara Mizuki-_sensei_.

"Aku serius.."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu marah.. aku hanya memastikan kau tidak jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain.." ucapnya yang terlihat berjalan menuju arah tempat aku bersembunyi, aku langsung ke bawah tangga agar dia tak melihatku.

_Apa-apaan itu? Ketua OSIS dan Mizuki-sensei.. selain itu, gadis itu melihatku.._

Aku kembali berjalan ke atas menuju lorong kelas dua ketika melihat tanda-tanda Mizuki-sensei tak ada, aku melihat Ketua OSIS masih berada di sana memandang _keluar_ jendela dengan pandangan datar. Aku lanjut melangkah melewatinya ke dalam kelas, aku mengambil tasku lalu langsung pergi dari sana.

Tidak ada reaksi apapun diantara kami, kurasa yang harus kulakukan adalah diam seakan tak melihat apapun. Aku memakai _lift_ untuk langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Setelahnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung dan mendapati Kiba di sana yang sedang menyender di pintu keluar.

"Oh Naruto, bagaimana dengan ponsel.. uh? Naruto?"

Kiba menyapaku tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan ke depan.

"Sepertinya Biwako terlalu keras padanya.." Ucapan Kiba yang masih dapat kudengar dan menyimpulkan hal yang salah tentang keadaanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju gedung _mansion_ mewah, tempat sekarang aku tinggal dengan ayah baruku. Aku membawa plastik belanjaan untuk makan malam. Aku menekan tombol ke lantai 72. Setelah sampai _lift_ terbuka dengan terlihat satu pintu menuju _apartement_ku.

Aku tinggal di _apartement super highclass_ yang dibelikan ayah kami. Ibuku menikah dengan pria kaya dan terhormat kurasa, kudengar keluarganya memiliki banyak perusahaan tapi setelah itu ayah baruku memilih untuk menjadi konduktor musik klasik yang namanya sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia.

Aku belum bertemu dengannya, jadi kuharap Ibuku tidak menikah dengan orang aneh.

"_Tadaima_.." aku pulang dengan kemunculan sebuah tumpukan kardus, "Eh apa ini?"

"_Oniichan_! _Okaeri_.." lalu disambut dengan keberadaan adikku yang sudah berada di rumah.

"Oh Naruko, apa-apaan tumpukan kardus itu?" Aku bertanya pada adikku yang mengangkat tumpukan kardus itu dengan susah payah, lalu kubantu untuk mengangkatnya.

"Hari ini mama bilang anak perempuan dari papah akan tinggal di sini.."

"Oh, Anak perempuan.." aku yang mengangkat kardus itu langsung oleng begitu sadar ayah baruku punya anak, "Geh! Dia punya anak?!"

Naruko mengangguk, "Kudengar dia seumuran dengan _Oniichan_.." Naruko menyentuh pipinya senang, "Senangnya, Naruko akan punya kakak perempuan.."

Ini diluar dugaan aku akan punya saudara tiri..

Aku memotong daun bawang dengan perasaan bercampur aduk begitu mengetahui saudara tiriku akan datang, setelah itu aku memasukannya ke dalam sup. Pantas saja Ibuku bilang untuk memasak ayam panggang dan membeli kue untuk perayaan.

"_Oniichan_, aku bawakan kuenya di atas meja ya.."

"Okay, maaf merepotkan.."

Setelah selesai memasak aku dipaksa Naruko untuk menyambut kedatangan Ibuku dan kedatangan keluarga baru. Dan menyuruhku untuk memecahkan _konfetti_ saat mereka tiba, biar _surprise_ katanya.

Pintu ruangan mulai terbuka, begitu Ibu kami muncul kami langsung memecahkan _konfetti_nya sehingga kertas warna-warni dan pita yang panjang keluar hingga mengagetkan Ibu kami. Ibu kami terlihat senang dengan hal itu dan memuji kami.

"Ah, hampir lupa.. Masuklah, kau pasti lelah.." Ibu terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang di luar, suara langkah sepatu terdengar dari luar.

Muncul sesosok gadis bersurai hitam dengan mata ungu indahnya yang berekspresi datar. Dia menggenggam tasnya dengan kedua tangan di depan tubuhnya.

"_Ojamashimasu_.." dia berucap dengan suaranya yang pernah kudengar, membuatku terbelalak dengan sosok dirinya di depanku.

Entah bagaimana aku malah terpeleset lalu menunjuk dirinya seakan melihat hantu, "_Omae_..!"

Gadis itu menatapku sekilas, lalu mengabaikanku.

"_Hajimemashite_, aku putri Noboru Taki, nama saya Kousaka Reina.. dengan ini, mohon bantuannya, _Okaasan_.."

"Huh?!"

Tunggu dulu, ini serius?! Kita akan menjadi saudara?

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**_Yah, ini fict ketiga Erocc.. Kousaka Reina adalah waifu Erocc dari sekian banyak waifu.. tpi erocc ttp setia dengan jodoh masa depan.._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Judul : Home Sweet Home_**

**_Chapter : 2_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium_**

**_Genre :Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll ._**

**_Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Kousaka Reina_**

**_Disclaimer : _****_Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan :v_**

**_Rating : T (Bisa berubah kapanpun)_**

**_A/N : _**

**_Gak usah bacot, langsung capcus ajha~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Hajimemashite_, aku putri Noboru Taki, nama saya Kousaka Reina.. dengan ini, mohon bantuannya, _Okaasan_.."

"Huh?!"

Ibuku mendekat padanya dan memegang tangannya seperti putrinya sendiri, "Tidak usah seformal itu, kita ini keluarga, 'kan? Sekarang, masuk dulu.. Putraku sudah memasak makanan lezat untuk kita.."

"Tunggu _okaasan_, jadi dia akan menjadi saudaraku?!" Aku berteriak pada Ibuku yang menuntun gadis bernama Reina itu masuk, aku masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Tentu saja, dia akan tinggal bersama dengan kita.."

Naruko tiba-tiba memegang tangan Reina dengan akrabnya, "Semoga kita cepat akrab, _Oneechan_.." ucapnya dengan nada imut seperti biasa ketika memanggilku _Oniichan_.

"Naruto juga, cepatlah akrab dengan Reina-_chan_.." ucap Ibuku yang kemudian ketiga perempuan itu pergi ke dalam, meninggalkanku yang masih syok dan kedinginan di sana.

"Kau mengerjakan pekerjaan OSIS sampai selarut ini? Hebat sekali, pasti kau sangat kelelahan~ setelah ini _Okaasan_ siapkan air untuk mandi ya.." Aku memperhatikannya dari seberang meja, Ibuku berucap lembut padanya seakan memanjakannya.

Aku menggigit sendok memperhatikannya yang mendapat perhatian dari Ibu dan adik perempuanku, seumur-umur Naruko tidak pernah melayaniku dengan memotongkan ayam panggang seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Begitu tahu, _Oneechan_ akan datang, aku langsung membelikan kue coklat ini, lho.. aku akan memotongnya untuk _Oneechan_.."

"Ah, tidak perlu, aku sudah cukup kenyang.." dia dengan sungkan menolak tawaran Naruko.

"Tapi sudah terlanjur kupotong.. aku akan menaruhnya di kulkas, jadi jika _Oneechan_ ingin, tinggal makan saja.." Naruko kemudian menaruh sepotong kue itu di kulkas.

Aku menatapnya tajam dengan mengacak-ngacak makananku memakai sendok. Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya di hadapan Ibu dan Adikku, padahal sebelumnya dia bertingkah seperti penguasa di sekolah tadi.

"Reina-_chan_, tanggal berapa kamu lahir?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Tanggal 15 Mei.."

"Hoo~ berarti kau akan jadi kakaknya dan Naruto yang jadi adiknya, karena kau lahir lebih dulu.." mendengar itu aku langsung menatap ke arah lain pada jendela apartement yang memperlihat kelap-kelip kota di bawah sana.

"Kenapa aku jadi adiknya..?" Jawabku jutek kemudian aku merasakan aura menyeramkan dari sosok Ibuku.

Aku melihat rambutnya yang melayang-layang dengan tatapan mengerikan menatapku tajam, "Bukankah kau senang mendapatkan kakak perempuan yang cantik, Naruto..?" Tanya Ibuku yang berada di seberang meja membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Ha-habisnya dia itu tadi di sekolah-" ucapanku terhenti ketika pandanganku berpindah pada Reina yang sedang memegang garpu dan pisau.

Sama saja dengan Ibuku tatapannya sangat tajam dengan aura kelam yang mengelilinginya, terlihat lebih menyeramkan karena dia tidak mengucapakan apapun. Aku kembali menatap pemandangan di jendela, pura-pura tak melihat mereka yang mengintimidasi keberadaanku.

Sepertinya lebih baik aku tutup mulut saja..

"_Oneechan_ kelihatannya orang yang pemalu ya~" ucap Naruko yang tersenyum dengan wajah polosnya.

Naruko, dia itu bukan pemalu, dia itu perempuan gila! Sadarlah!

Naruko hanya tertawa dengan wajah bahagianya yang polos itu, percuma saja dia memang menuruni sifat polos ayah kami yang brengsek.

Seperti orang bodoh saja, aku tidak mempedulikan soal pesta penyambutan, lalu memakan makan malamku dengan rakus hingga mulutku di penuhi makanan sehingga nampak seperti tupai.

"Naruto.. Makannya pelan-pelan.." omelan Ibuku yang kuabaikan.

"_Gomen nee_, Reina-_chan_.. Naruto kurang sopan.." jelas Ibuku.

_Okaasan_, kau tidak perlu minta maaf.. gadis di sebelahmu tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan.

"Omong-omong, Reina-_chan_ kau tinggal bersama kakekmu selama ini kan?"

"Tidak, saya tinggal sendirian di _mansion_ keluarga Kousaka.."

Wajah Ibuku berubah canggung ketika membicarakan hal pribadi, "Kau tinggal sendirian? Apa Taki-_kun_ sering mengunjungimu di sana? dia memang sibuk berkeliling dunia dengan konsernya jadi kupikir-"

"Dia tidak pernah mengunjungiku.." Aku melirik Reina yang menatap pemandangan dari jendela kaca, "Sudah 7 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan Ayahku.."

Ibuku terlihat terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, "Oh.. pasti sulit ya hidup sendirian.."

Huh? Itu sungguh kehidupan?

"Tidak, kakek selalu membantu soal keuanganku.."

Aku menggigit sendok menatapnya yang masih memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah datarnya itu seakan dia menghindari kontak mata dari Ibuku.

Jadi, selama ini dia hidup sendirian ya..? Apa dia tidak kesepian..?

"Ah.. kudengar kakekmu pemilik yayasan sekolahmu, 'kan? Dia memiliki apartement di sekitar Chiba.."

Uh, benar juga.. Kiba bilang dia cucu dari pemilik yayasan..

"Itu benar, tapi aku jarang mengunjungi kakekku.. Dia lebih sering tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kousaka dekat sekolah.."

Kalau dia jadi kakakku, itu berarti..

..Aku juga cucu dari pemilik yayasan, 'bukan? Mataku membesar ketika aku membayangkan kehidupan bagai selebritis yang sering kali kulihat di TV.

Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan uang!

Wuoh! Aku orang elit dan kaya raya!

"Ehehehe-agh! Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk..!" Tiba-tiba aku tersedak potongan daging ayam ketika tertawa nista.

"Eh?! _Oniichan_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruko memberikanku air minum yang langsung aku tenggak hingga habis.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. tadi itu bahaya banget.." ucapku dengan wajah berkeringat kemudian aku melihat pada Reina yang sedang membereskan alat makannya.

Dia menatapku juga dengan wajah dinginnya, "_Baka_.." ucapnya yang membuat perempatan amarah muncul di wajahku.

Apa masalahnya sih..?!

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masuk ke dalam bak berisi air panas setelah membilas diri, aku melihat ke langit-langit kamar mandi dan bersender pada _bathtub_. Aku menghela nafas begitu ingat ketika Ibuku bilang bahwa aku akan memiliki seorang kakak perempuan.

"Tiba-tiba bilang begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa menerimanya dengan mudah.." aku berkata pada diriku sendiri lalu menenggelamkan wajahku di air.

Mungkin jika saja dia orang lain, aku masih bisa menerimanya..

Dia bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di hadapan oranglain, selalu menunjukkan wajah tenang itu. Aku kembali terngiang ketika Reina berciuman dengan Mizuki-_sensei_, aku terbangun mencari oksigen setelah menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam air. Dia bisa melakukan hal kotor juga sebagai perempuan terhormat.

Tapi dia terlihat mendorong Mizuki-_sensei_, jadi apa dia terpaksa melakukannya?

Aku jadi penasaran, sejauh mana mereka sudah melakukan itu?

aku mendengus dan tersenyum.

Wajahnya super memerah dengan tatapan mata yang melayu, bibir manisnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan sensei.

Dia bisa membuat ekspresi mesum seperti itu juga ya..

Gadis sombong seperinya terlihat manis juga saat melakukannya, kira-kira seperti apa rasanya ya.. apa sehebat itu?

Aku melihat pada bagian bawahku yang samar-samar karena air, ketika menyadari hal aneh saat melihat sesuatu menegang.

"Hm?" Mataku melebar begitu menyadari bahwa aku baru saja membangkitkan hasrat lelakiku ketika membayangkan Reina, "Wuah! Aaargh! Kenapa aku jadi membayangkan hal _sexy_ tentangnya?! Aku harus memikirkan hal menjijikan!"

Aku langsung memikirkan hal menjijikan yang pernah terjadi dan terlintas pria berotot yang bercumbu saat aku ke bar bersama Deidara di Kanada. Hasrat kelakianku kembali turun, aku merasa lega.

"Pengalaman traumatis itu ternyata ada gunanya juga.."

Sepertinya ada hal yang salah denganku..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggosok rambutku dengan handuk begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, aku yang berjalan di lorong rumah melihat Naruko yang masuk ke kamar Reina. Aku melihat mereka dari depan pintu sambil mengusap rambutku.

"_Oneechan_, biar kubantu ya.." Naruko terlihat antusias membantu Reina yang sedang berbenah.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.." mendekati orang seperti Reina memang sulit.

"Wahh! Boneka kucing yang lucu~" puji Naruko yang hendak mengambil boneka itu, tapi tiba-tiba Reina mengambilnya seakan tak memperbolehkan Naruko untuk menyentuhnya.

Naruko terkejut kemudian dia pindah ke sisi lain dari Reina dimana boneka kucing itu berada di dalam tas Reina, "Aku juga punya boneka kucing yang lucu-" ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika Reina menutup resleting tasnya, seperti tak ingin memperlihatkan keberadaan boneka kucing itu.

"Apa ada yang masih ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Reina menatap tajam Naruko yang terlihat ingin menangis.

Naruko menunduk dalam, "Ti-tidak ada.. _gomen'nasai_.." setelah mengucapkannya Naruko berlari ke kamarnya.

"Oy, Naruko.." aku memanggil Naruko yang hanya diabaikan, aku memandang kesal pada sesosok gadis di depanku.

Aku memukul pintu kamarnya untuk mendapat perhatiannya, "Oy, bersikaplah lebih baik pada Naruko.. dia hanya ingin dekat denganmu.."

Dia tidak mendengarkanku dan terlihat mengganti halaman dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Dia mengabaikanku!

Aku mencoba meredam amarahku, aku tidak ingin Ibuku mendengar pertengkaran antar saudara tiri karena saling membenci. Aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu, aku mendekat padanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa tiba-tiba menerima kami sebagai saudara, tapi orangtua kita sudah menikah, kau tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih, 'kan?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai, "Karena itu, kita bisa mencoba menjadi teman terlebih dahulu.. ayo berteman.." jelasku padanya meskipun aku belum bisa menerimanya.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya, aku terkejut lalu langsung menghindarinya. Aku takut dia akan memelukku lagi seperti yang terjadi di sekolah tadi. Dia terlihat memindahkan tasnya di meja belajar lalu bergerak entah mencari apa di dalam tasnya.

Dia mengabaikanku lagi!

Kali ini aku benar-benar kesal kemudian aku tiduran di lantai dengan tanganku sebagai bantalan, salah satu kakiku terangkat lalu menggantung di lututku. Aku meliriknya yang sibuk entah melakukan apa.

"Omong-omong, aku tadi melihatmu berciuman dengan guru di sekolah.." setelah mendengarnya Reina berhenti bergerak, aku tersenyum lalu pandanganku berubah ke atas langit-langit kamar.

"Kau selalu berbicara soal peraturan ini-itu, tapi melakukan hal _ecchi_ di sekolah itu lebih gawat, 'bukan? Gapapa tuh, Guru dan Ketua OSIS melakukannya? Kalian terlihat menikmatinya, apa ciuman seenak itu?"

Aku mendengus lalu menutup mata, masih menikmati untuk menjatuhkan harga diri gadis ini, "Oh, atau mungkin kau tipe cewek mesum yang melakukan itu di tempat umum untuk dilihat oranglain? buruk sekali~" Sementara itu aku mendengar suara langkahnya yang mendekat.

Aku mendengar langkahnya yang berhenti seperti melangkahiku, aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

Dia mengurungku diantara kakinya, beberapa detik kemudian aku melihatnya turun ke bawah. Wajahnya mendekat pada wajahku, mataku melebar, ketika merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku seperti membungkamku untuk bicara.

"umm..! Nng.. mmmn..!" Aku mengerang agar dia menghentikan ciuman sepihak itu.

Dia duduk di perutku, menahanku agar tidak melarikan diri. Aku mulai memberontak ketika dia memperdalam ciuman itu. Aku mendorong pundaknya agar menjauh, aku berhasil lepas darinya dan berusaha bangun.

"_Teme_! apa yang kau-"

Tapi dia tak membiarkanku, tangannya menangkup wajahku. Dia mengambil kesempatan ketika mulutku terbuka, aku semakin terkejut ketika dia memasukan lidahnya. Lidahnya bergerak di dalam mulutku, deru nafas yang tergesa-gesa, erangannya yang sedikit terdengar membuat pikiranku tercampur aduk.

Meskipun begitu, aku laki-laki dan memiliki tenaga lebih kuat darinya. Aku mendorongnya hingga dia lepas terjatuh ke bawah, dan aku berada di atasnya. Aku memandangnya penuh amarah seiring tanganku yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, dia hanya terdiam seakan tak merasa bersalah.

"Apa menurutmu ciuman seperti itu terasa menyenangkan?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya, aku terkejut melihat matanya yang kosong itu.

"Reina-_chan_, apa kau tidak mandi? Nanti air panasnya keburu dingin!" Seruan Ibuku membuatku tersadar.

Aku melonggarkan pegangan tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya, lalu bangkit untuk berdiri. Setelah itu, aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat dia masih duduk menatapku di sana.

"Jangan melihatku dengan mata itu.." ucapku padanya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, aku mengusap bibirku dengan punggung tanganku. Aku memandang ke bawah lantai dengan gejolak yang terasa aneh.

Ciuman macam apa itu?

Sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang ketiga perempuan yang merupakan anggota keluargaku sedang berbincang di depanku, terlihat Ibuku membawa belanjaan yang banyak. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu _weekend_. Demi mengakrabkan diri dengan Reina, Ibuku mengajak kami berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Kami berjalan begitu lampu menunjukkan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki, aku melirik pada Reina yang sedang bicara dengan Ibuku. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketenangan setelah hal yang dia lakukan padaku kemarin.

"Ha~ _Okaasan_ senang sekali, bisa belanja dengan ketiga anakku.. Reina, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, tidak usah segan bilang ya.."

Ibuku lagi-lagi memanjakannya, padahal dia anak orang kaya.

"Kita adalah keluarga, _Okaasan_ ingin tahu apa yang kau sukai.. Naruko juga ingin tahu, 'kan?" Tanya Ibuku pada Naruko yang mengangguk senang, sepertinya Naruko sudah melupakan hal menyebalkan yang Reina lakukan padanya kemarin.

Adikku memang anak yang baik!

Sejak ciuman dadakan yang dilakukannya padaku, hari itu aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, dan keseharian kami berjalan seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Tunggu, kenapa hanya aku memikirkannya?!

"Awas!" Aku melihat seseorang yang menaiki sepeda yang berjalan kencang ke arah Reina, dengan refleks aku menarik tangannya agar menyingkir dari sana.

Bodohnya sepeda itu malah menabrakku dan rodanya tepat mengenai kakiku yang tertahan. Bersamaan dengan itu aku terjatuh tapi reflek lagi aku memegang tangan Reina yang berada di dekatku.

Kami jatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur yang ada di belakang kami sehingga tubuh kami basah, orang yang ada di sepeda terjatuh dari sepedanya. Aku merasakan kaki kananku yang berbunyi karena tertahan oleh tindihan sepeda.

_**Krek!**_

Eh?

Tak berapa lama aku merasakan nyeri yang sangat menyakitkan. Wajahku membiru menyadari hal itu.

"Eh?! Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?!" Ibuku berucap memandangku dengan kekhawatiran.

.

.

"Katanya hanya keseleo biasa, dalam 2-3 hari akan sembuh.." ucap Ibuku saat kita berada di rumah, kaki dibalut perban yang melilit, hanya saja bajuku masih basah.

"Langsung mandi saja, nanti kamu bisa masuk angin.. _Okaasan_ sudah menyiapkan _ofuro_ untukmu.." ucap Ibuku yang kuturuti dengan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan hati-hati.

Aku berjalan dengan susah payah sambil memegang tembok agar tidak terjatuh, begitu sampai aku masuk ke dalam. Aku membuka bajuku yang masih basah lalu menaruhnya di dalam mesin cuci. Oh sial, karena melindungi cewek itu, jadi aku yang kena getahnya.

Tidak salah lagi, dia pembawa sial dalam kehidupanku. Aku masuk ke dalam bilik _shower_ sekaligus _ofuro_ setelah membuka baju di ruang mencuci pakaian.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan seseorang yang masuk ke dalam, namun karena ruang mencuci dan tempat mandi terpisah oleh kaca yang di desain burem aku tak melihat siapa itu. Mungkin itu Naruko yang membawakan baju ganti untukku.

"Aku taruh di sini baju gantimu.." ucapnya yang kuyakini itu bukan suara Naruko, tapi cewek yang membuatku kesulitan berjalan.

"Oh yah, taruh saja di sana.." ucapku membalas omongannya.

Aku memutar keran air untuk membasuh tubuhku, aku kesulitan untuk berdiri jadi berinisiatif mengambil bangku kecil untuk duduk.

Sayangnya, bangku itu berada di ruang mencuci sehingga aku harus keluar untuk mengambilnya. Ketika aku akan membuka pintu bilik _shower_, pintunya sudah terbuka duluan oleh seseorang. Aku melihat Reina yang mendongak menatapku, perhatianku beralih semakin ke bawah.

Aku melihatnya tak menggunakan apapun, tubuhnya polos tanpa menggunakan apapun, dia telanjang bulat di depanku, membuatku teringat aku juga sedang tidak menggunakan apapun.

"Gyaaaaa!" Teriakku yang langsung membelakanginya, dan menyembunyikan kemaluanku darinya, "Ke-kenapa kau tidak memakai bajumu?! Tunggu, kau masih ada di sini?!"

"_Okaasan_, menyuruhku untuk mandi juga.." jelasnya yang sama sekali tak kumengerti, Ibuku pasti menyuruhnya mandi setelahku, 'kan?!

"Maksudnya apa itu?! Kau seharusnya mandi setelahku, 'kan?"

"Kupikir aku akan membantumu, lagian karena menyelamatkanku kau jadi kesulitan berjalan bukan?" Ucapnya yang menaruh bangku kecil untuk ku duduk, tangannya mempersilakanku untuk duduk di sana, "Silahkan.."

"Sebelum itu lebih baik kau pakai bajumu dulu.."

"Bajuku juga basah.."

"Ambil saja baju ganti dulu.."

"Aku tidak mau membuat baju bersihku basah juga.."

Aku memandangnya kesal padanya yang kemudian duduk di bangku kecil itu, aku meletakkan handuk kecil untuk menutupi daerah kemaluanku. Air _shower_ yang sudah membasahiku dimatikan oleh Reina. Dia menggunakan busa untuk menggosok bagian belakang tubuhku.

"Tidak apa melakukan ini? Kalau ketahuan _Okaasan_ akan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, 'lho.." jelasku membuatnya berhenti menggosok dan aku menggunakan busa itu untuk membersihkan bagian depanku, sementara Reina sedang menggosok kepalaku dengan shampo.

"Okaasan sedang pergi belanja untuk makan malam dengan Naruko.."

Tunggu, kita hanya berduaan?!

Setelah selesai menggosok kepalaku Reina terlihat berdiri, "Aku akan nyalakan _shower_nya.." setelah itu aku merasakan air _shower_ yang menyiramku, aku menggosok tubuhku sendiri agar bekas sabun menghilang.

"Aku akan membopong ke _ofuro_" Dia membopongku ke _shower_ meskipun sebenarnya aku bisa sendiri.

Kali ini aku sudah berada di dalam ofuro, aku memperhatikannya yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya dengan sabun. Dia punya tubuh yang ramping, kulitnya terlihat putih dan sepertinya dia rawat dengan baik. Aku melihatnya yang menutup mata ketika membasuh tubuhnya dengan air.

Air itu menuruni dari leher, dada, hingga bagian bawahnya. Aku memperhatikan setiap sudut dari tubuhnya yang nyaris sempurna. Aku menenggak ludahku ketika membayangkan menyentuh tubuhnya. Kemudian aku tersadar dengan hal kotor yang baru saja kupikirkan. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan air untuk menahan pikiran aneh itu.

Tidak aneh juga, jika cowok dan cewek mandi bersama pasti akan memikirkan hal kotor seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, perempuan di depanku ini adalah anggota keluarga sekarang. Mana bisa aku mikirin hal kotor begitu. Dia terlihat berdiri menghadapku lalu berjalan ke arahku.

Aku tahu, dia ingin masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. Dengan kakiku yang terasa ngilu aku mencoba bangun dari _ofuro_. Jika aku berendam dengannya akan terjadi hal paling _awkwar_. Aku tidak ingin mengalaminya. Aku akan selesai mandi lebih dulu.

"Aku keluar duluan.." ucapku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Reina mendorongku untuk kembali masuk ke dalam _ofuro_. Aku merasakan ngilu yang teramat sakit di pergelangan kakiku ketika aku kembali terjatuh.

Dengan emosi aku menatapnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bo-" omonganku terhenti ketika dia memelukku, mataku melebar dengan wajah memerah ketika merasakan dada D cupnya menempel di depanku. Aku merasakan hembusan nafasnya tepat di telingahku.

Lupakan soal hal yang akan _awkwar_, ini bahkan lebih gila.

Dia mulai bergerak sehingga menimbulkan pergesekkan pada tubuh kami, kurasakan hembusan nafasnya pada leherku juga jari lentik yang menggelitik pundakku. Aku merasakan lidah hangatnya yang menjilat leherku, membuatku tersentak lalu mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

Aku memandang nanar padanya sambil memegang leherku yang dijilatnya. Hal yang perempuan ini lakukan, benar-benar membuatku tak mengerti.

"Berhenti melakukan hal seperti itu.." ucapku padanya yang perlahan wajahnya mendongak menatapku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Meskipun kau terlihat ingin sekali kusentuh?" Ucapannya membuatku terdiam karena dia berhasil menebak pikiran kotorku.

Aku berada di situasi yang serba salah, kemudian aku berdiri tanpa peduli dengan sakit pada pergelangan kakiku. Aku menatapnya yang masih berada di dalam _ofuro_, kami saling bertatapan dengan aura yang tak mengenakkan.

"Aku ini laki-laki, jika kau melakukan itu, bisa saja aku yang akan langsung menyerangmu.. kau sudah punya tunangan, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti itu.. _Okaasan_ bisa sedih.." ucapku yang keluar dari _ofuro_ dengan tertatih menuju ruang mencuci, aku melihat pakaianku di atas mesin cuci.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku hanya terbaring memandang acara TV serial luar dengan bosan, posisiku berada di sofa tiduran sambil memakan keripik kentang. Kakiku masih sakit jadi aku tidak masuk sekolah untuk sehari. Luang banget, ini membuatku bosan. Seharian ini kerjaanku hanya tiduran sambil nonton TV atau main internet.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, tapi belum ada yang pulang. Kudengar Naruko melakukan pertemuan klub di sekolahnya jadi akan pulang terlambat. Sedangkan Ibuku bekerja sebagai guru les Piano, biasanya dia sampai rumah jam 8.

Aku mendengar bunyi bip dari pintu yang terbuka, "_Tadaima_.." setelahnya mendengar ucapan salam darinya. Langkahnya terdengar melangkah ke dalam yang kuyakini itu adalah kakak tiriku.

"Oh, _Okaeri_.." aku yang masih rebahan mengangkat kaki kiriku ke badan sofa dengan lalu memasukan tiga buah keripik ke dalam mulutku, saat itu muncul Reina dengan wajah dinginnya menatapku seakan-akan aku ini sampah.

Mungkin yang ada dalam pikirannya kali ini adalah aku nampak seperti orang kampung atau sejenisnya. Memang tatapannya itu sangat membuat risih, terutama ketika aku sedang bersantai seperti sekarang. Aku balas menatapnya ketika selesai mengunyah.

"Apa?"

Aku bertanya padanya yang mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

"Tidak ada.." hanya itu yang dia katakan, lalu langkahnya menuju sudut ruang dapur yang masih terhubung dengan ruang tempatku menonton TV.

Dia meletakkan tasnya di meja makan, lalu entah bagaimana dia bertanya mengenai keadaanku.

"Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Hm, sama saja.. gatau kapan sembuhnya sih.." ucapku yang bangkit lalu duduk di sofa dan mengganti acara TV.

"Apa kau lapar? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?" Dia menawariku yang hanya kujawab pasrah saja.

"Oh? Kau mau memasak?" Meskipun aku agak terkejut bahwa dia sampai repot-repot ingin membuat sarapan untukku.

Aku melihatnya yang membuka kulkas lalu mengeluarkan satu bulatan kol yang masih utuh, dia menatapku dengan wajah bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan oseng sayur?"

"Seterah, asal itu bisa di makan.." ucapku yang kembali melihat acara TV.

_**DOK!DOK!DOK!DOK!DOK!DOK!DOK!**_

Suara pisau yang memotong dengan kasar membuatku berbalik ke belakang, aku panik melihat cara memotong Reina yang sangat mengerikan saat memotong kol dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Wah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku memegang kepalaku histeris melihat dari balik badan sofa dengan cara memotong _psikopat_ yang sedang dilakukannya.

Potongan kasar itu cepat sekali selesai lalu dia langsung memasukkan potongan kol itu ke dalam wajan, memberi bumbu perasa seadanya, lalu mengosengnya dengan berantakan. Tidak hanya itu, setelah ini dia menuangkan _wine_ dari botolnya ke dalam wajan yang menyebabkan api keluar dari wajannya.

Tunggu! Itu bukan pasta!

"Wahh! Oke, sudah-sudah! Sudah cukup!" Aku langsung berteriak hingga bangkit dari sofa untuk menghentikan tindakan memasaknya yang aneh itu.

13 menit kemudian..

Aku duduk di meja makan dengan disajikan kol oseng yang hangus dan gosong. Aku tersenyum canggung memandang makanan di depanku dengan aneh. Tidak aku sangka, saudara tiriku yang murid teladan tidak bisa memasak padahal ini hanya oseng sayur. Bahkan, aku bisa membuat ini jauh lebih baik darinya. Dan lagi kol yang kematengan itu menghilangkan nilai gizinya, lebih baik di makan mentah saja.

"_Gomen_, aku akan memesan makanan lain saja.." aku perhatikan wajahnya yang datar itu berubah menjadi menyesal dengan masakan yang dibuatnya, dia mengambil ponselnya untuk memesan makanan.

Aah, ini membuatku ingat.. ini sama ketika pertama kali aku memasak untuk Ibu dan Naruko, setelah Ayah pergi dari kehidupan kami dan Ibu sibuk bekerja. Saat itu aku mulai berinisiatif untuk memasak. Masakan buatanku saat itu gagal tapi Ibuku tetap memujiku dan memakannya..

Wajahku berubah masam saat melihat oseng kol di depanku.

Yah.. tapi saat itu hasil gagalku tidak seburuk ini..

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu memesan makanan lain.. kurasa jika ini dimakan dengan nasi tidak akan seburuk itu.." ucapku yang memakan oseng kol itu dan memaksa diriku untuk menelannya.

Reina menatapku dengan mimik wajah tak percaya, kemudian lengkung bibirnya naik ke atas. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat bibirnya tersenyum. Meskipun hanya senyum tipis entah bagaimana itu menggetarkan hatiku. Aku langsung menengok ke arah jendela melihat kelap-kelip kota di sana.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bisa kau ambilkan aku nasi?" Ucapku yang menyuruhnya untuk segera memberikan semangkuk nasi padaku.

Apa ini? Pasti ada yang salah denganku..

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC itu menyenangkan :v_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Judul : Home Sweet Home_**

**_Chapter : 3_**

**_Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium_**

**_Genre : Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll ._**

**_Pairing : Naruto x Reina_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan _****_Hibike Euphonium milik Ayano Takeda, _****_Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan_**

**_Rating : T (bisa merubah ke apa ajha)_**

**_A/N : _**

**_Hmm..?_**

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak kakiku kembali membaik, aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan penampilan berandalku yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tersenyum ganteng sembari menyisir rambutku ke belakang mencoba menebar karisma, meskipun banyak orang malah menatap jijik padaku.

Tentu saja, untuk apa aku takut dengan peraturan membosankan dari sekolah lagi? Aku sudah menjadi salah satu cucu dari pemilik yayasan di sekolahku. Sekarang, orang-orang tak berani berkutik denganku lagi, jika mereka tahu aku bagian keluarga dari pemilik yayasan. Heh, aku orang berkuasa.

AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aku tertawa dalam benak dengan penuh kegelapan hati.

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku yang membuatku berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengusik khayalan indahku, aku melihat Kiba yang berpakaian rapih seperti biasa. Kemudian kami berjalan berdampingan menuju perjalanan sekolah.

"Yo, Naruto, bagaimana dengan kakimu?"

"Hoo~ Kiba, 'kah? Tentu saja, itu masalah kecil bagi oresama sepertiku.." ucapku dengan nada sombong.

Dia menatapku aneh, "_Oresama_?" Ucapnya penuh pertanyaan.

Kami berbelok menuju gerbang sekolah yang terbuka, di sana terdapat anggota OSIS yang lagi-lagi berdiri dan mencari kesalahan murid yang melanggar peraturan. Setelah diperhatikan, ternyata tidak hanya anggota OSIS. Terdapat guru-guru dan seorang pria tua entah siapa yang sepertinya sangat dihormati oleh mereka.

Kiba menghentikan langkahku, "Tunggu Naruto, itu kepala yayasan sekolah kita.. dia adalah orang yang membuat peraturan mengerikan sekolah kita, Kousaka Madara!" Ucap Kiba dengan panik melihat Pria tua itu.

"Lalu?"

Kiba melihat penampilanku dari bawah hingga atas, "Penampilanmu itu gawat banget! _Hoodie_ dibalik _gakuran_, lengan _gakuran_ yang dilipat, _handband_, terlebih lagi rambut pirangmu! Lebih baik, balik ke rumah saja sana..!"

"Meskipun rambut pirangku itu asli?" Kiba mendorongku untuk kembali pulang.

"Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau bisa dikuliti!" Aku menghindar dari Kiba.

"Oy-oy, tenanglah~" aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, "Kau lihat saja, aku bisa menangani ini.." aku menggosok hidungku lalu berjalan santai menuju Pak tua dengan tatapan dingin itu.

Tanganku melambai padanya dengan akrab, "Yo~ _Ojiisan_.." lalu mendekat padanya dengan senyuman sombong ketika orang-orang melihat-lihat ke arahku.

Pak tua langsung terkejut menatapku lalu ekspresinya berubah garang ketika menatapku, "Siapa kau seenaknya memanggilku _Ojiisan_?"

"Ayolah _Ojiisan_~ apa kau lupa? Sekarang aku ini cucumu juga.." jelasku padanya agar dia mengingat soal pernikahan anaknya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu? Aku bahkan tak ingat sama sekali.." ucapnya menatapku yang kemudian menilik penampilanku dari bawah hingga atas, "Dan penampilan tak beradat macam apa itu?! Apa kau memang murid dari sekolah ini?" Suaranya terdengar keras saat membentak penampilanku.

_Yabee_! Apa kabar pernikahan itu belum sampai padanya?!

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini, Reina?!" Dia menunjukku lalu menengok ke arah Reina dengan geram.

Reina hanya menunduk ketika dimintai jawaban, lalu dia membungkuk padanya seakan merasa bersalah soal diriku, "_Makoto ni gozaimasen_,_ Ojii-sama._. telah melihat kegagalanku mendisiplinkan satu siswa.."

"Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka melihat kesalahan! Aku tidak mau tahu, aku tidak ingin melihat penampilan anak ini lagi..!" Ucapnya memandang Reina dan aku dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Hai, _ojii-sama_.." Reina tak berhenti menunduk hingga pak tua itu pergi.

Apa ini? Ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti hubungan keluarga yang baik..

"Oy, _Kuso Jiji_!" Aku memanggil Pak tua itu dengan bahasa kasar membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh padaku, "Kalau ingin marah jangan melimpahkannya pada Ketua OSIS, lagipula ini semua kemauanku melanggar peraturan sekolah.. kau tidak punya hak membentaknya seperti itu..!" Aku membela Reina yang menatapku terkejut ketika dia bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya.

"Na-naruto bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bisa kena masalah..!" Kiba mencoba memperingatkanku.

"Asal kau tahu saja, sekolah ini membosankan.. aku juga terpaksa dengan peraturan itu.." dia menatapku dengan garang dari kejauhan.

"Terserah, kalau ingin menginjak tempat ini perbaiki dulu sikap anak kampungmu itu.." dia terlihat tak ingin mencari masalah denganku, langkahnya kembali menuju gedung sekolah.

"Ahaha! Kau terlihat pengecut mengabaikanku, _Jiji_..! _Baka_..! _baka_!" Aku mengejeknya dengan kantung mata yang kutarik sedikit ke bawah dan menjulurkan lidahku

"Anak kurang ajar!" Seru salah satu guru yang menjegalku untuk bertingkah laku sopan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melompat ke tembok pagar sekolah lalu memanjatnya, aku langsung melompat turun dari atas pagar ke dalam parkiran mobil di bagian belakang sekolah. Aku melihat Kiba yang juga mengikutiku memanjat pagar lalu melompat.

Singkat cerita dia membantuku melarikan diri dari seorang guru yang menjegalku tadi, kami melarikan diri di luar sekolah. Lalu kembali di saat sudah mulai sepi karena pelajaran akan dimulai. Kiba tiba-tiba tertawa ketika kita mengendap-ngendap di balik mobil.

"Ahahahahaha! Kau benar-benar Naruto, mengaku sebagai cucu pemilik yayasan.. seperti orang halusinasi saja.." ejek Kiba membuatku masam ketika mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tapi itu benar, aku kaget sekali _jiji_ itu tidak tahu apa-apa.." ucapku yang berpikir tentang hal yang terjadi tadi.

Aneh sekali, kalau dipikir-pikir nama belakangku dengan Reina berbeda. Tapi, dia anak kandung Ayahku. Sepertinya Ibuku menikah dengan pria yang memiliki hubungan buruk dengan keluarganya. Mungkin saat pulang nanti kutanyakan saja.

"Jadi, kau benar memang cucunya? Ah, apa kau anak gelap dari keluarga Kousaka?" Kiba mengubah mimik wajahnya yang jadi membiru.

"Tentu saja bukan, ceritanya bakal panjang kalau aku ceritakan sekarang.." ucapku yang berbelok melewati mobil hitam untuk keluar dari daerah parkiran.

"Kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu lagi.."

Suara seseorang membuatku dan Kiba berhenti di balik mobil berwarna abu-abu, kami melihat Mizuki-_sensei_ keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri mobil. Kami menunduk agar tidak ketahuan olehnya dari sisi kanan mobilnya. Dia terlihat tengah menelpon seseorang.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya.. setelah aku berhasil menikahi putri pemilik yayasan itu, semuanya beres.. aku akan mendapatkan warisan yang kuinginkan dari kakek bodoh itu.." ucapnya dengan tersenyum jahat, membuatku yang mendengarnya tercengang dengan kenyataan pahit yang menimpa Reina.

"Kakek bodoh itu benar-benar menyukaiku, dia berpikir bahwa aku orang yang tepat untuk menikahi cucunya dan mewarisi pekerjaannya.." wajah Mizuki-_sensei_ tersenyum puas ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, "Jadi sampai saat itu terjadi, kau cukup bersikap manis saja, 'oke?" Lanjutnya yang mematikan panggilan lalu dia berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah.

Aku menunduk dengan perasaan bercampur aduk setelah mendengar bahwa Mizuki-_sensei_ hanya memanfaatkan Reina, tanganku terkepal erat ingin sekali memukul pria licik sepertinya. Dia mempermainkan hati perempuan untuk mendapatkan harta, bahkan kebrengsekannya lebih buruk dariku.

"Kasian sekali, Ketua OSIS.. Setelah dibentak oleh kakeknya, lalu sekarang dia dikhianati oleh tunangannya.." jelas Kiba yang berdiri sembari bersender di mobil yang berada di belakangnya.

Aku semakin geram ketika Kiba mengatakan hal itu, namun aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tanganku yang mengepal erat melemas. Aku memandang Mizuki-_sensei_ dengan tenang, melakukan hal sembrono dan emosi hanya akan membuang waktu dan menyulut api yang lebih besar.

Cara terbaik adalah aku harus memberitahu hal itu pada Reina terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengelap piring yang basah setelah Ibuku mencucinya, dia bersenandung di sampingku terlihat menikmati pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah dan membantu Ibuku mencuci piring, meskipun begitu sebenarnya ada hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran. Hal ini menyangkut nama keluarga kami. Ibuku setuju mengubah namanya dengan nama Ayah baru kami. Sehingga nama belakangku berubah, tapi berbeda dengan Reina. Namanya sangat berbeda dengan Ayah baru kami.

"_Kaa-san_, ada hal yang membuatku penasaran.." aku memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"_Etto_.. ini mungkin hal sensitif, tapi kenapa nama belakang Reina berbeda dengan Ayah baru kita? Dia anak kandungnya, 'kan?"

Mendengar ucapanku membuat Ibuku menghentikan kegiatannya, dia terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu dia menatapku dengan raut wajah terkejut, matanya kemudian beralih ke arah lain menampakkan kesedihan. Dia tersenyum hambar sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sebenarnya Taki-_kun_ memisahkan diri dari keluarganya, dia harusnya jadi pewaris tapi setelah kematian istrinya dia bilang dia ingin hidup bebas dan menggapai impiannya untuk menjadi konduktor musik klasik.. karena itu dia tidak diakui, lalu dia memutuskan menghapus namanya dari kartu keluarga Kousaka.."

Aku terkejut mendengar cerita Ibuku mengenai ayah baru kami, "..Hal itu membuat Reina-_chan_ menanggung beban sebagai pewaris, sebenarnya aku terkejut dia bersedia tinggal dengan kita.. berbeda denganmu, Reina-_chan_ kehilangan kasih sayang seorang Ibu karena kematian Ibunya, Ibu harap kau lebih baik padanya.." lanjut Ibuku yang tersenyum padaku.

Apa itu? Jadi dia mengalami semua hal itu karena ayahnya melarikan diri dari kewajibannya. Karena itu dia menanggung beban seperti itu, juga dengan perjodohan itu. Reina akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk jika dia masih berhubungan dengan Mizuki-sensei. Aku melirik pada Ibuku, aku tidak bisa bilang tentang hal ini.

Setelah selesai membantu Ibuku, aku bergegas menuju kamar Reina. Tanpa permisi, aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mendapatinya sedang belajar di meja belajarnya. Merasakan keberadaanku dia menengok ke arahku dengan wajah datar namun tatapannya sangat menusuk.

"Kau tidak tahu tata kramah, ada yang bilang kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar seorang gadis.."

"Iya-iya.." aku mengabaikan ceramahnya lalu masuk ke dalam dan menempatkan diriku duduk di pinggir kasurnya, dia nampak tak peduli padaku terlihat kembali fokus dengan tugas sekolah untuk besok.

Aku memulai pembicaraan, "Oy, aku rasa Mizuki-_sensei_ bukan pria yang baik.. sebaiknya kau membatalkan pertunangan dengannya.."

"Kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan untuk alasanku membuatku tak enak untuk mengutarakannya, aku menggaruk kepalaku meskipun tak terasa gatal.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku mendengarnya berbicara ketika menelpon, sepertinya dia sudah pacar yang lain.." aku menatap punggungnya, "Intinya dia punya niat buruk padamu, dia hanya ingin mengambil apa yang kau punya lalu membuangmu kurasa.. jadi aku beritahu padamu untuk-"

"Kalau itu, aku sudah tahu.." Reina berucap membuatku menatap punggungnya, aku tidak melihat wajahnya-tapi perkataannya membuat kesal.

"Apa maksudnya kau sudah tahu..?" Aku bertanya padanya mengenai hal itu, dia tak menjawab dan hanya diam saja.

Aku semakin geram dengannya lalu mendekat padanya, aku memaksanya untuk memutar bangkunya. Mata kami bertemu yang kulihat hanya mata yang tampak redup. Aku memegang pundaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu.. harusnya kau batalkan pertunangan itu, bodoh!" Aku mulai berucap kasar padanya.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Bukannya kau membenciku..?" Matanya menatap datar padaku, aku memegang lebih kencang.

"Kenapa.. soalnya a-aku adikmu.. jadi.."

Kenapa? Aku kehilangan kata-kata di saat seperti ini. Benar juga, untuk apa aku peduli padanya. Kita juga tidak sedarah. Apa yang kulakukan ini terlihat seperti plinplan. Kenapa dia melihatku dengan sorot mata seperti itu? Aku tidak salah!

Tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang melemas, "..Kalau begitu, adik kecil sepertimu tak perlu bersikap sok tahu soal masalah kakakmu.." dia melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Hah..? Kau bersikap sok dewasa, asal kau tahu saja ya.. aku begini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu..!"

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya membuatku langsung melangkah mundur, dia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga aku tak dapat melihat jelas bagaimana ekspresinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya melihatku dengan ekspresi datarnya, matanya terasa kosong. Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dia langsung melangkah pergi untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oy.." aku memanggilnya yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon ketika dia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lagi.. dia terlihat seperti itu. Ekspresi kesakitan yang sama ketika kami pertama kali bertemu, di malam itu. Aku hanya tak bisa mengabaikan seberapa banyak penderitaan yang dia rasakan. Aku aneh, aku membencinya tapi aku tak bisa mengabaikannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sendiri mengingat betapa bodohnya diriku.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang sudah gelap karena lampunya yang sudah kumatikan untuk tidur. Aku menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantalan. Aku sudah berada di posisi ini selama 2 jam dan aku belum merasa mengantuk sama sekali.

Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? Ah sial, kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan menyesakkan seperti ini?!

Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri seperti orang frustasi.

Aku seperti orang bodoh sungguhan!

Setelah lelah menyalahkan diri, aku terdiam lalu menghela nafas. Aku terbangun lalu duduk di pinggir kasur. Setelah berpikir terlalu banyak, hal ini membuatku merasa haus. Aku akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin. Aku meminum segelas air, setelah berencana untuk kembali tidur.

Pandanganku beralih pada ruang tamu yang gelap, aku melihat Reina yang terbaring di sofa dengan tertidur lelap. Kenapa dia di sini? Kalau kau tidur di sini, kau akan terkena demam, lho. Aku mendekat padanya lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan keberadaannya. Matanya tertutup dengan bibir yang agak terbuka. Aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat tenang ketika tertidur.

Padahal dia terlihat imut banget waktu tidur. Tapi, kalau sudah bangun tingkahnya menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tanganku bergerak menggapai pundaknya lalu menggoyangkannya agar dia bangun, bagaimana pun aku tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur di tempat seperti ini.

"Oy, bangun.. kalau kau tidur di sini, kau akan kedinginan.."

Dia tidak terbangun sama sekali. Sepulas itukah tidurnya, aku menggunakan tanganku yang satu lagi untuk mengguncangnya.

"Ku bilang bangun.. oy-" aku berhenti berkata ketika dia berpindah posisi menyamping sehingga tanganku terperangkap oleh tangannya yang menimpa tanganku.

Mataku melebar ketika melihat wajah cantiknya yang tenang itu bergemuruh saat bernafas. Poni rambutnya ikut turun menyamping. Gaun tidurnya agak melorot di pundaknya sehingga aku melihat dadanya yang hampir terekspos. Aku memperhatikannya cukup lama paras cantiknya yang entah mengapa terlihat manis untuk saat ini. Bau shamponya dapat tercium melalui hidungku membuat jantungku berdebar.

Ah sial, gadis ini manis sekali malam ini. Aku mulai bergerak menundukkan kepalaku, aku melihat bibirnya yang agak terbuka itu sesaat. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Mataku hanya terpaku pada bibirnya, ketika bibirku mulai mendekat pada bibirnya-

"Jangan.."

Mendengar suaranya aku langsung menjauh darinya karena terkejut, "Ma-maaf!" Tapi ternyata tak ada respon sama sekali darinya, justru aku merasakan tanganku di peluk erat olehnya.

Aku langsung memperhatikannya lebih jeli, "Eh? Dia hanya mengigau ya.." matanya masih tertutup hanya saja wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan, tak berapa lama aku melihat air matanya jatuh dari sudut matanya.

"..Jangan pergi.." aku terkejut ketika dia kembali mengigau, "..Otou-san.." mataku langsung melebar mendengar apa yang dia katakan, aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang terlihat gelisah dengan mimpi buruknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Normal pov*_**

"Ingat terus untuk menjaga etika dan sopan santun adalah bagian mawas diri.. sekian dan terima kasih.." begitulah yang terdengar dari wawancara di istirahat siang yang di siarkan di penjuru sekolah oleh klub penyiar.

"Baiklah.. setelah ini adalah lagu penutup yang di bawakan.. eh-kyaaa!" Kedua pemuda menarik seorang gadis berkacamata dengan surai hitam bergelombang yang membawakan acara siaran sekolah saat istirahat siang.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang mengambil mikrofon yang digunakannya untuk tersambung pada semua speaker di sekolah. Naruto berdehem sedikit memastikan suaranya. Dia mulai memberanikan diri membicarakan hal ini di depan publik. Naruto melihat Kiba yang terlihat membantunya untuk mengencangkan volumenya sedikit.

"Ah.. _gomen_.. _gomen_.. apa aku mengganggu? Aku ini siapa ya? Tak perlu diberitahu kalian juga tahu~"

Dari luar Naruto dapat mendengar gemuruh orang-orang yang mulai bertanya-tanya, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Naruto berpikir sejenak untuk mengatakan hal ini pada publik di sekolah ini. Reina mengabaikan peringatan mengenai niat jahat Mizuki-_sensei_, maka dari itu Naruto berpikir untuk melakukan ini. Jika dia tidak ingin menghadapinya maka biarkan semua orang yang akan membantunya.

"Aku melihat Mizuki-_sensei_ dan Ketua OSIS berciuman di lingkungan sekolah!" Jelas Naruto membuat gemuruh publik di sekolah yang melonjak kaget.

Reina yang sedang memakan bekalnya di kelas merasa terkejut menatap speaker, mendengar saudara tirinya itu membeberkan aibnya yang sudah lama disembunyikan demi citra baik keluarganya. Sementara di Kantor guru, Mizuki-_sensei_ langsung terbangun dari kursinya karena syok, semua guru menatap tak percaya ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu ini mengejutkan, tapi dari apa yang kulihat Ketua OSIS yang dipaksa oleh Mizuki-_sensei_.. bukan begitu, _sensei_?" Tanya Naruto yang diakhiri pertanyaan pada Mizuki yang melebarkan matanya, sekarang reputasinya sebagai guru menjadi hancur berkat murid baru di kelasnya.

"Karena itu, kau tahu kan apa yang harus dilakukan sebagai keluarganya, Madara-_Jiji_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada serius.

Madara yang yang duduk di ruangannya hanya menunjukkan wajah datar. Tentu saja, mendengar aib jelek dari cucu dan orang terpercayanya membuat dia kesal. Pria yang sudah dipercayainya untuk menikahi cucunya melakukan hal tak senonoh sebelum benar-benar resmi menikah.

Di tambah dia semakin marah dengan murid baru yang bernama Naruto, anak itu malah menyebarkan aib yang mencoreng nama baik keluarga dan reputasi sekolah yang sudah dibangunnya bertahun-tahun.

...

Alih-alih memikirkan konsekuensi yang ditanggungnya, kini Naruto malah pergi ke game center bersama Kiba setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto sibuk memencet tombol untuk menjatuhkan bola pada lubang dengan poin yang besar agar mendapatkan hadiah. Kiba hanya menatap Naruto sambil menyesap segelas _cappucino_ yang dibelinya. Kiba takjub karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh pemilik yayasan.

"Hey, Naruto.. bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang untuk melihat keadaan Ketua OSIS?" Jelas Kiba yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hah..? Ini belum waktunya makan malam, jadi aku ingin main sebentar.." jelas Naruto yang masih fokus bermain.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu, 'lho.. jika sesuatu terjadi pada Ketua OSIS, aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut.." jelas Kiba yang membuang gelas _cappucino_nya ke tong sampah.

Setelah lebih selama sejam sejak bermain di game center. Naruto akhirnya berjalan pulang menuju gedung _mansion_nya. Di tangannya dia membawa belanjaan untuk makan malam.

Naruto kemudian memasuki kawasan apartement dimana di depannya terdapat bilik _front office,_ dengan pegawai yang berjaga di sana. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju _lift_ dan memencet tombol untuk membuka pintu lift yang terbuka otomatis. Naruto memasuki pintu itu dan naik menuju lantai 72. Naruto sampai pada tujuannya di depan pintu apartement mewah, tempatnya tinggal.

"_Tadaima_.." salam Naruto begitu memasuki lorong apartementnya yang suasananya tak biasa.

Lampu apartementnya tidak dinyalakan semua, sehingga membuat ruangan menjadi redup. Naruto masuk lebih dalam pada ruang lebih besar di rumahnya. Langkahnya menuju dapur yang terdapat meja makan dan kaca jendela yang besar di samping ruangan tersebut. Alisnya mengernyit melihat Ibu dan Adiknya yang terdiam di meja makan.

Suasananya terasa sendu dan tak enak. Naruto merasa aneh dengan situasi yang tidak biasa ini. Naruto kemudian mendekat pada Ibu dan Adiknya yang menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya. Naruto meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja. Dia menunduk melihat Kushina yang diam saja.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat sedih seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka yang malah menyebabkan adiknya yang malah menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya, "Na-naruko..?"

"Tadi Tuan Madara dan orang dengan pakaian berjas datang, mereka mengambil semua barang Reina-_chan_. Mereka juga memaksa Reina-_chan_ untuk ikut dengan mereka.." jelas Kushina yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan, "Reina-_chan_ terlihat pasrah saja, jadi aku tak bisa protes. Pandangan dari Tuan Madara sangat dingin pada kami, dia bilang Reina-_chan_ tidak memiliki tata krama sejak tinggal bersama kita.." jelas Kushina yang membuat Naruto terenyuh.

Sekarang akhirnya Naruto mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Kiba tadi. Naruto mulai mengerti semua kejadian ini adalah salahnya sehingga Reina dipaksa kembali tinggal dengan kakeknya. Semua itu karena Naruto membuat pengumuman bodoh itu pada publik. Tentu bagi keluarga terhormat itu akan mempermalukan nama baik keluarga.

Bodoh sekali, Naruto tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali.

Kushina menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang kacau, "Apa benar semua ini karena kita? Apa aku buruk untuk mendidik anak-anakku? Ini semua salah _Okaasan_ sehingga Reina-_chan_ pergi.." jelas Kushina menyalahkan dirinya.

_Bukan, ini semua salahku.._

"Aku tidak bisa menjaganya, aku menjadi Ibu yang buruk untuknya.. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Taki-_kun_?" Jelas Kushina dengan nafasnya yang menjadi pendek-pendek yang membuat Naruto tak tega melihat Ibunya yang mulai menyalahkan dirinya, mirip seperti ketika Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto langsung menurunkan tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Kushina yang masih terdiam, "Tidak, ini bukan salah _Kaa-san_! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu..! Ini salahku, aku yang melakukan hal bodoh yang tidak perlu..!" Naruto berujar lalu menggenggam tangan Kushina erat, pandangannya memohon pada Ibunya agar tidak bersedih lagi.

"Aku akan membawa dia kembali lagi, aku janji.." Naruto tidak ingin hal ini menyebabkan asma Kushina kambuh karena bersedih, "Jadi kumohon, jangan bersedih lagi, _Kaa-san_.." lanjut Naruto yang menunduk di lutut Kushina agar wanita yang merupakan Ibunya kembali tenang.

Sejujurnya, Naruto melakukan semua itu hanya untuk membantu Reina agar terhindar dari niat jahat Mizuki-_sensei_. Guru yang menjadi tunangan Reina berniat jahat padanya, Naruto merasa tidak tahan melihat semua itu. Reina terlihat tak mau membatalkan perjodohan itu demi menyenangkan kakeknya. Meskipun gadis itu tak menginginkannya.

Naruto berpikir jika semua orang tahu kebejatan Mizuki-_sensei_, maka perjodohan itu akan dibatalkan dan mendapat dukungan motivasi dari banyak orang. Namun, ternyata yang di lakukannya seperti bom yang membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya bersedih. Madara terlihat tak mengerti maksud Naruto tentang mengerti perasaan cucunya. Pria tua itu hanya memikirkan reputasi keluarganya. Naruto menggeretakkan giginya kesal dengan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_TBC itu menyedihkan.._**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Judul : Home Sweet Home**_

_**Chapter : 4**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll .**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Reina**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Hibike Euphonium milik Ayano Takeda, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan**_

_**Rating : T (bisa merubah ke apa ajha)**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Yosh! Sepertinya banyak yang menunggu ff ini, yg nebak alurnya mirip citrus yups author memakai alurnya.. tapi di tengah-tengah author akan buat berbeda dengan konflik yg beda kok.. jadi erocc bkn PLAGIAT..! Tapi terinspirasi!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Normal pov**_*

Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah yang megah dekat taman bunga yang berada di tengah sekolah sebagai hiasan. Dia melihat Reina yang sedang duduk di pinggir air pancur sambil makan bekalnya sendirian di sana dengan nikmat. Naruto dengan berani berjalan mendekat pada Reina, tentunya dengan membawa roti _yakisoba_ dan susu vanilla yang dibelinya saat berada di kantin.

Tanpa meminta izin, Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Reina dengan jarak 1 meter. Matanya melirik gadis di sampingnya yang tenang memasukan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto kemudian membuka bungkus roti yang dibelinya dan menusuk sedotan pada kotak susunya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan yang membuat Naruto yang biasanya makan sambil mengobrol menjadi sesak.

"Hey, aku tahu aku penyebab masalah ini.. tapi, bisakah kau kembali ke rumah?" Jelas Naruto memulai pembicaraan yang hanya diabaikan oleh Reina yang memakan bekalnya sambil membaca novel. Merasa diabaikan hingga memunculkan perempatan amarah di dahinya, Naruto menatap jengkel pada Reina.

"Oi, saat orang berbicara setidaknya berikan jawabanmu..!" Bentak Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Mudah untuk kau mengatakan ini, tapi Ojiisama tidak membiarkan hal itu, kau tahu.." jelas Reina yang bergenti makan untuk menjawab Naruto.

"A-aku tahu.. tapi, _Kaa-san_ dan Naruko sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.. apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan mereka? Naruko menangis dan asma _Okaa-san_ kambuh.." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mengingat kejadian tang membuat keluarganya tersakiti.

Reina terdiam sebentar, tentu saja dia memiliki perasaan tak enak pada Ibu dan Saudara tirinya yang begitu baik padanya. Sejujurnya Reina pindah ke sana hanya untuk bertemu ayahnya, dia tak memiliki perasaan mengikat apapun pada keluarga barunya.

Baginya, mereka hanya orang asing. Lalu apa mereka mengerti perasaan Reina ketika Ayahnya mengirim surat untuk memberitahunya bahwa dia telah menikah lagi dan memintanya untuk tinggal bersama atas permintaan dari istri barunya? Tentu saja, bagi anak perempuan hal seperti itu sangatlah sensitif. Apalagi, Reina tak bertemu dengan Ayahnya untuk waktu yang lama.

"Benarkah..? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf karena membuat kalian khawatir.." jelas Reina yang entah mengapa jadi kehilangan nafsu makan karena Naruto yang mengatakan hal tersebut, lalu dia memutuskan menutup kotak bekalnya.

Dengan lihat tangan Reina kembali menutup bekalnya di dalam _furoshiki_, "Tapi, kau bisa katakan pada mereka untuk tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. aku baik-baik saja, ojiisan selalu menunjang kebutuhanku, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan tentangku.." Jelas Reina yang selesai mengikat _furoshiki_ pada kotak bekalnya, dia kemudian berniat bangkit dari sana sambil mengangkat kotak bekalnya di tangan.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu tadi?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Reina menoleh padanya, "Aku tahu, keluarga kami tidak sekaya _Jiji_ tua itu.. tapi, ini bukan masalah uang, Okaasan dan Naruko menganggapmu sebagai bagian keluarga.. mereka ingin kau kembali karena kau bagian dari mereka.." jelas Naruto yang menatap tajam pada Reina.

"Selama ini, aku sudah hidup sendirian.. aku tidak mengerti arti keluarga yang kau maksud.." Reina berjalan mendekat hingga berdiri di depan Naruto, "Membawaku pulang kembali tak akan semudah itu, _Ojiisan_ tak akan melepaskanku.. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Reina menatap datar Naruto yang mendongak karena berada di posisi duduk.

Naruto tak bisa menjawab Reina, itu benar, dia tak memiliki wewenang apapun untuk memaksa Reina kembali. Naruto terus menatap wajah serius Reina, suasana menjadi hening seketika. Reina tersenyum tipis pada Naruto, dia menunduk hingga wajahnya sangat dekat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menculikku dari istana megah itu? Dan melawan perintah dari raja?" Tanya Reina pada Naruto yang memalingkan wajahnya dan mengepal erat tangannya, Naruto kesal pada dirinya yang tidak berdaya untuk membalas perkataan Reina untuk melawan kakek tirinya.

Reina kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dia akhirnya lega telah mengatakan semua itu pada Naruto. Seperti yang dikatakan Madara dia tidak boleh mendekati Ayahnya atau keluarga barunya.

Meskipun, dalam hatinya Reina merasa sedih ketika Madara bilang Ayahnya sudah bukan bagian keluarga mereka. Reina yang sudah ditakdirkan akan mengembangkan usaha keluarga Kousaka, tentu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena selama ini, kakeknya yang hanya dia miliki, merawat, dan menjaganya sedari kecil. Hutang itu harus dibayar bagaimana pun caranya.

Mata Reina melihat Naruto yang menunduk hingga Reina tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda di depannya dengan jelas, "Kau tak bisa melakukannya, 'bukan? Kalau tidak bisa lebih baik diam saja, bukankah sebaiknya kau sadar diri sekarang?" Jelas Reina yang akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto hendak menuju lobi.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya, lalu Naruto menunjuk pada Reina yang sama sekali tidak berbalik untuk menatapnya, "Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku pasti akan membawamu kembali! Ingat itu, ya!" Naruto berteriak hingga membuat beberapa murid yang berlalu di sana memandang mereka berdua.

Reina hanya menghela nafas atas perbuatan Naruto yang tidak terkontrol di tempat umum, Reina memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Naruto dan kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan pria kuning itu yang kini misuh-misuh karena merasa diabaikan.

"Hey, sialan! Kau dengar aku tidak..?"

_**-OOOO-**_

5 hari sejak Naruto yang meminta Reina untuk kembali, di pagi hari senin yang cerah, seperti biasa Reina datang lebih pagi untuk tugas ketua OSIS yang memeriksa kerapihan murid di pagi hari dan persiapan apel pagi.

Reina masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah yang terdapat loker sepatu yang berjejer sesuai urutan kelas. Reina berjalan di dampingin dengan teman baiknya yang merupakan anggota OSIS juga, Kumiko Oumae. Mereka berniat mengganti sepatu mereka dengan uwabaki. Ketika membuka loker sepatunya Reina terkejut mendapati sebuah surat di atas _uwabaki_nya.

Kumiko yang sudah selesai memakai _uwabaki_nya terheran dengan Reina yang masih diam saja. Pandangannya tertuju ke dalam loker sepatu Reina yang terdapat surat. Mata Kumiko terkesan melihat hal itu.

"Ah, Reina..! A-apa itu surat cinta?" Tanya Kumiko yang mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kurasa bukan, ini hanya akal-akalan seseorang yang kekanakan.." jelas Reina dengan wajah datar.

"He..? Kenapa?" Tanya Kumiko.

"Karena aku sudah menerima benda ini sejak 5 hari yang lalu.." jelas Reina yang sudah kesal dibalik ekspresi datarnya.

Sejak 5 hari yang lalu Reina sudah menerima surat _spam_ di lokernya yang hanya tertulis kata-kata agar dia kembali pulang. Tentu saja, Reina tahu siapa orang yang melakukan omong kosong ini. Nampaknya perkataan pemuda kuning itu memang bukan main-main. Dia terus mengganggu Reina. Dari mulai mengirim surat _spam_ di loker, berulang kali menelpon, menguntit, menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara. Tentu saja, semua itu diabaikan oleh Reina.

.

.

**_TING TONG TING TONG_**

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Naruto berjalan melewati lorong bersama Kiba menuju loker sepatu untuk menukar _uwabaki_nya. Naruto dan Kiba tertawa entah membahas apa hingga tanda sadar Naruto membuka tutup lokernya, lalu berjatuhan tumpukan surat dari lokernya yang membuat Naruto dan Kiba terkejut. Surat-surat itu menumpuk di lantai yang juga membuat orang-orang di sana memandang aneh Naruto.

Kiba terkejut lalu berjongkok untuk melihat tumpukan surat itu sambil tertawa tak percaya jika Naruto populer dan mendapat surat cinta. Tentu saja, Naruto tahu siapa yang menaruh surat-surat itu. Toh, yang membuat surat itu Naruto sendiri. Naruto mengabaikan candaan Kiba dan tumpukan surat itu hanya terpaku dengan catatan kecil yang menempel di dalam lokernya.

_**Berhentilah memberiku sampah, Bakamono..**_

Itulah yang Naruto baca dari catatan kecil, dia sangat kesal pada Reina yang menyepelekan suratnya. Tidak tahukah, Naruto menulis surat itu dengan setulus hati ketika dia mulai menerima bahwa Reina akan menjadi kakak tirinya.

_Apa?! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, huh?!_ Jerit batin Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya.

_**-OOOO-**_

_**Naruto pov***_

"Wahahaha! Mati kalian semua, kau juga teman tidak berguna!" Aku memencet pelatuk pada pistol mainan dengan layar yang menunjukkan aksi seseorang menghadapi teroris.

"_Okaachan_, _niisan_ itu gila.." ucap bocah kecil tak jauh dariku

Bocah kecil itu menunjuk padaku yang langsung aku tatap tajam, lalu bocah kecil yang kupelototi itu langsung menangis dan berlari pada Ibunya untuk mengadu habis melihat iblis. Sekarang situasi berbalik padaku yang dipelototi oleh Ibu bocah tersebut yang terlihat seperti iblis, aku langsung membuang muka pura-pura tidak tahu.

Benar, sekarang aku bermain di _game_ _center_. Aku sudah mengajak Kiba tapi dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan menjaga toko _petshop_ keluarganya. Aku pun berakhir bermain sendirian di _game_ _center_. Aku kemudian menaruh pistol mainan dari _game_ 3D itu kembali pada tempatnya yang tergantung di tengah mesin _game_ tersebut.

Aku memutuskan duduk sejenak di _bench_ yang tersedia di tempat itu. Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di bangku itu sambil melihat sederetan orang-orang yang bermain _pachinko_ dengan serius. Aku kembali teringat ketika meminta Reina untuk kembali di hari itu.

_Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menculikku dari istana megah itu? _

Aku teringat lagi bagaimana dia menatapku hari itu, dia tidak memiliki pandangan mata yang membuatnya terlihat bahagia dengan itu. Dia gadis yang merepotkan, kenapa aku harus mengurus dan memikirkannya? Perlahan Naruko sudah kembali ceria, _Okaasan_ juga kembali ke rutinitas biasanya tanpa harus kepikiran masalah itu lagi.

Bukankah ini lebih baik?

Menjalani kehidupan masing-masing seperti yang diinginkan Reina. Aku tidak perlu berusaha untuk membawanya kembali. Aku jadi bisa lebih leluasa di rumah, bermain sepuasnya di luar tanpa memikirkan makan malam, dan menikmati masa remajaku semestinya.

Baiklah, aku akan menyerah.

Akh! Aku tahu, aku berjanji pada _kaa-san_ dan Naruko untuk membawanya kembali. Tapi, memaksanya terus tak ada gunanya jika Reina bersikeras tak mau kembali!

Lagipula, kalau dipikirkan kembali wajar saja dia tidak mau kembali. Reina itu sangat menggangguku, ditambah dia seorang _ojou-sama_ yang kaya raya! Dia bisa mendapatkan apapun, 'bukan? Kehidupannya sudah enak dari sananya tanpa dia harus bersusah payah. Tentu saja, karena dia pewaris dari usaha keluarganya. Untuk apa dia kembali pada kehidupan sederhana bersama orang asing baginya?

Aku mendengus kemudian bergurau akan kehidupan megah yang dirasakan gadis itu, baiklah biar kutebak seperti apa lingkungan di sekitarnya.

Aku yakin dia pulang ke rumahnya yang bergaya eropa dengan berbariskan maid yang menunggu di pintu masuk untuk segera melayaninya, memelihara dua peliharaan lucu yaitu seekor kucing berjenis _munchkin_ yang dinamai tama-_chan_, dan anjing besar dengan bulu panjang lurus indah berjenis _afghan hound_ yang dinamai Alexander.

Lalu, setelah kematian ibunya hubungannya dengan ayahnya memburuk dan dia menjadi penyendiri yang hanya menulis perasaannya di dalam buku diari sambil memandang anak-anak yang bermain bersama temannya di luar gerbang rumahnya. Dia pun menempuh hidupnya menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab hidupnya.

"Buh.. AHAHAHHAAHAHA!"

Aku pun mendengus lalu tertawa terpingkal membayang kehidupannya yang seperti drama TV yang ceritanya sangat _klise_. Semua orang disana menatapku risih tapi aku tak memedulikannya.

Akhirnya, saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan melakukan hal yang kuinginkan sebagai siswa SMA di Tokyo.

_**-OOOO-**_

Tanpa sadar 2 minggu sudah terlewati begitu saja, aku keluar dari _lift_ lalu berjalan pada apartement yang tersemat nama Noboru pada papan nama yang tertempel di dekat pagar kecil pintu apartement. Aku bersenandung senang sampai akhirnya membuka pintu rumahku. Aku pulang cukup malam hari ini, sekitar jam 9 malam karena Kiba mengajakku _goukon_ dengan siswi SMA lain. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi saat di Kanada jadi Ibu atau Naruko tak pernah khawatir.

"_Tadaima_~"

Tak ada yang menjawab salamku yang membuatku langsung masuk ke dalam, ruangannya terasa gelap entah karena apa, aku langsung menyalakan sakral lampu di pojok ruangan. Pemandangan suram kembali terlihat pada Ibuku yang terbaring di atas meja dengan sekaleng bir yang diminumnya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas melihatnya minum-minum lagi, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya karena belakangan ini dia sering minum. Aku berjalan mendekat pada Ibuku lalu menepuk punggungnya.

"_Okaa-san_, bangun.. kau bisa masuk angin.." ucapku padanya yang menggeliat bangun dan memandangku dengan senyuman.

"Hn..? Naruto, kau sudah pulang.." jelasnya yang terlihat lemas sekali.

"_Okaa-san,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku padanya yang hanya mengangguk, aku khawatir dengannya.

Dia malah tertawa lalu bangun dari kursi, "_Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja kok, kau tak perlu-" _Okaa-san_ berhenti bicara lalu dia langsung ambruk tiba-tiba, aku dengan refleks langsung menangkap tubuhnya yang lemas untuk sekedar bangun.

"Hah.. hah.." nafasnya terengah dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat banyak, aku langsung memegang keningnya yang benar saja terasa panas sekali.

Aku langsung panik kemudian menggendongnya dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya, begitu sampai aku langsung merebahkannya di atas kasur lalu aku pergi keluar dan menelpon teman Ibuku yang seorang dokter. Aku menunggunya menjawab telpon dariku begitu aku mendengar suaranya dari seberang sana.

"Tsunade-_baachan_!"

"_**Sudah**** berapa kali aku bilang, Naruto?! Panggil aku ****sensei!**_" Aku langsung mendapat omelan dari teman Ibuku itu, karena memanggilnya bibi.

"Ah, _sumimasen_.. bukan saatnya untuk itu! bisa kau datang kemari, _Okaasan_.."

.

.

"Dia hanya demam karena kelelahan, hanya butuh istirahat 2 atau 3 hari akan membuatnya sembuh.." jelas Bibi Tsunade yang datang ke rumah untuk memeriksa keadaan Ibuku.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah.." aku langsung bernafas lega mendengar penuturan Bibi Tsunade, aku sangat khawatir Ibuku akan mengalami stress yang sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali mendengar Ayah yang berkata untuk mengakhiri pernikahan mereka.

"Mama.." aku melihat Naruko yang terduduk di pinggir kasur sambil memandang Ibuku dengan guratan khawatir, tangannya dengan erat terus menggenggam tangan Ibuku, Bibi Tsunade tersenyum lalu menepuk kepala Naruko dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja Naruko, Mama akan baik-baik saja.." jelas Bibi Tsunade yang kemudian menatapku, "Naruto, bisa bicara denganku sebentar?"

Aku mengikuti Bibi Tsunade yang keluar dari kamar Ibuku meninggalkan Naruko yang masih duduk di samping Ibuku, kami duduk di meja makan dekat dapur. Dia duduk sambil menyesap kopi yang kubuatkan sebelumnya. Dia menatapku tajam sebelum masuk ke pembicaraan.

"Apa ada masalah sebelumnya?" Tanya Bibi Tsunade yang membuatku hanya bisa terdiam dengan menunduk karena bersalah, "Aku sangat lega ketika Kushina lepas dari depresinya, paska perceraian dengan Minato, dia berada di kondisi yang sangat buruk saat itu.." jelas Bibi Tsunade yang membuatku teringat hari dimana aku menemukan Ibuku sengaja _overdosis_ untuk bunuh diri.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku mengingat bagaimana Ibuku yang berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri, bersikap dingin padaku dan Naruko, dan berulang kali meminum obat depresi. Bahkan, aku teringat bagaimana dia mengamuk karena depresinya saat itu. Aku sangat ketakutan hanya bisa melarikan diri, hingga menelantarkan Naruko saat dia masih kecil.

Bibi Tsunade menghela nafas lalu mengatupkan kedua tanganya di depan wajahnya, "Aku senang saat dia kembali normal, dan apa kau tahu siapa yang membuatnya bisa bangkit lagi?" Tanya Bibi Tsunade.

Aku langsung menatapnya yang ada di depanku, "Dia adalah Ayah kalian sekarang.." aku melebarkan mataku begitu tahu hal itu, "Pria yang bernama Noboru Taki juga mengalami hal yang sama, dia merasa kehilangan atas kematian istrinya dan sering datang ke rumah sakit untuk konseling.. Ketika aku menceritakan tentang Kushina, dia langsung ingin menemuinya.. Setiap hari dia datang untuk menemui Kushina dan menghiburnya, kupikir mereka menjadi cocok karena memiliki kesamaan.."

Ayah tiri kami melakukan itu? Aku tidak pernah tahu itu..

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan sepertinya mereka merahasiakan hubungan dekat itu untuk tahun-tahun lamanya.. "mendengarnya membuatku kembali teringat ketika Ibuku kembali ke rumah dan memasak makanan enak untukku dan Naruko, dia tidak memandang kami dengan pandangan dingin lagi setelah setahun kami tidak bertemu.

Itu adalah awal ketika aku mencoba untuk melindungi senyuman Ibuku dan mencoba mandiri ketika kami memutuskan hidup bersama lagi. Kami meninggalkan kediaman seorang tetangga yang menampungku dan Naruko saat itu.

"Aku sangat lega ketika mereka melangkah maju dan melupakan luka lama, kau tahu? Perpisahan terkadang membuat trauma yang dalam untuk berani menikah lagi, aku sangat iri karena aku belum menikah sampai sekarang karena punya pandangan tinggi tentang pernikahan.." Bibi Tsunade lalu memandangku dengan tersenyum.

"Keluarga sangat berarti, 'bukan? Naruto, tolong jaga hubungan itu tetap baik.." jelasnya yang membuatku terpukau, tak lama setelah itu Bibi Tsunade pergi.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke dalam kamar yang penghuninya sudah tak ada di sana, aku tak menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku membuka jendela kamar yang nampak kelap-kelip kota di luar sana. Aku kemudian merebahkan diriku di kasur bekas kakak tiriku itu.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di belakang kepala lalu menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Aku merasa perasaan aneh berkat Bibi Tsunade yang berkata tentang bagaimana Ibuku bangkit kembali dari depresinya, jatuh cinta pada pria yang menemaninya, dan orang itu menjadi Ayah tiriku.

Tapi, apa yang aku lakukan? Saat Ibuku membutuhkan teman, aku malah ikut balap liar dan bermain-main dengan lingkungan buruk, bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan Naruko yang memintaku mengunjungi sekolahnya saat pentas seni. Jika mengingatnya lagi, aku sangatlah jahat.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Reina?

Aku terusan mengeluh tentang penderitaan, tapi bagaimana dengannya? Dia selalu dipaksa untuk tidak mengeluh akan keinginannya. Bukankah saat ini dia sebenarnya kesepian?

Sekarang Okaasan dan Naruko menganggapnya sebagai keluarga, tapi sama seperti dulu aku melarikan diri. Aku bodoh sekali, jelas-jelas aku yang membuat masalah lalu aku mengabaikannya. Aku terbayang sosok Reina, aku mengubah posisiku menjadi tengkurap.

_Selama ini, aku sudah hidup sendirian.. aku tidak mengerti arti keluarga yang kau maksud.._

Aku pembual, aku sendiri bahkan belum mengerti arti keluarga. Meskipun, berbeda darah dan orangtua, ketika mereka tercatat di kartu keluarga mereka akan jadi keluarga, 'bukan? Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini, aku menghirup wangi di bantalnya, bahkan baunya masih belum hilang. Apa baunya seenak ini? Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bau dan sosoknya.

_**-OOOO-**_

"_Onii-chan_, kau sedang apa? Ini masih jam 5 pagi.." Aku mendengar suara Naruko yang berjalan mendekat menuju dapur, aku mengeluar loyang dari oven yang memperlihat kue kering yang ingin kutambahkan _topping_.

Begitu melihatku yang sedang membuat kue kering Naruko langsung mendekat dengan wajah berbinar, "Wah~ _Onii-chan_, ini banyak sekali.." dia menatapku tiba-tiba-

"Tapi, untuk apa kau membuatnya?"

Aku langsung gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Naruko, rasanya manis sekali jika aku bilang ini aku buat untuk merayu kakek tua agar rela cucunya aku bawa pulang. Meskipun aku tidak yakin dapat meluluhkan hati besinya dengan sebuah kue kering. Tapi, hanya ini keahlian yang aku miliki sebagai pria yang bercita-cita jadi _patissier_. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau membahas masalah Reina di saat suasana yang keruh ini.

"Ehh.. _Nii-chan _membuatnya hanya untuk senang-senang saja, kok.."

"Sepagi ini? Tidak seperti biasanya.."

"I-iya.." lalu aku menunjukkan satu toples penuh kue kering yang sudah kubuat untuk Naruko, "Oh, _Nii-chan_ juga buat untuk Naruko satu toples penuh, kau bisa membaginya pada temanmu di sekolah.."

"Wah~ benarkah? Senangnya~" Dia melihat setoples kue kering itu dengan bahagia lalu memeluknya, "Arigatou, _Onii-chan_!" Ucapnya di pagi hari dengan senyuman termanisnya, ah adikku memang _maji tenshi._

Aku tersenyum melihatnya kembali tertawa, "Baguslah, kalau kau senang.." aku kemudian lanjut memberikan coklat di atas kue kering itu, "_Nii-chan_ juga akan buat bubur untuk _Okaa-san_, pastikan dia memakannya ya.." lanjutku yang mendapat anggukan antusias Naruko, aku tersenyum lalu mengusap puncak kepala Naruko.

.

.

"Kalau tidak salah, alamatnya di sekitar sini.." aku memastikan melewati jalan yang benar, saat sekolah tadi aku mengintrograsi teman dekat Reina yang bernama Kumiko Oumae di jam istirahat dengan memojokkannya di tembok hingga dia menatapku ketakutan, aku tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu akan pikirkan mengingat dia juga anak penurut yang hidup di lingkungan hirarki.

Aku melewati perkomplekan yang terlihat berbeda dengan komplek rumah biasa, tempat ini dikelilingi oleh rumah-rumah besar. Benar-benar lingkungan orang elit, seketika aku merasa kecil berada di tempat ini. Aku terus berjalan mencari blok rumah dari keluarga Kousaka.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menemukan papan nama kecil di pagar _mansion_ keluarga Kousaka yang terlihat jelas perbedaannya, aku memandang tak percaya dari balik gerbang besi. Aku melihat hamparan halaman yang begitu luas dengan pohon rindang bahkan rumahnya berada di tengah sana yang tak begitu terlihat karena saking luasnya.

"BE-BESAR SEKALI..!"

Sekarang aku mengerti, Ibuku telah menikahi seorang _Obocchama_ sungguhan. Seandainya Ayah tiriku belum memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarganya, aku pasti sudah menjadi selebriti. Aku mendengar sebuah suara mobil yang mendekat lalu menoleh dan melihat mobil hitam di dekatku. Aku lantas minggir dari depan gerbang, namun aku melihat seseorang keluar dari sana.

Gadis yang dapat kukenali itu menatap datar ke arahku, "Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanyanya yang langsung aku dekati.

"Aku ingin kau kembali.."

"Setelah 2 minggu lamanya, kau memintaku untuk kembali lagi.. kupikir kau sudah menyerah.."

"Awalnya begitu, tapi.." aku menatap serius pada Reina, "..aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk kembali.." jelasku yang membuatnya terkejut, aku mengingat kembali pada Ibuku yang sakit karena masalah ini.

Aku kemudian membungkuk padanya, "Aku akan meminta maaf pada _Ojiisan_ karena mempermalukan nama baik keluarga kalian di depan umum, dan aku ingin bicara padanya tentang hal ini.." jelasku yang biasanya arogan menjadi begitu sopan pada Reina.

"Percuma saja, dia tak akan mendengarkanmu.. pulanglah.." aku terhenyak mendengarnya, menutup mata lalu menunduk lebih dalam.

"Kumohon..!" Aku terus kukuh untuk menemui kakek tua itu, meskipun akan berakhir dengan penolakan.

"Angkat kepalamu.."

"Kumohon..!"

Reina terlihat terdiam beberapa saat hingga dia menghela nafas lelah, "baiklah.."

Aku langsung menoleh ke atas melihat wajah Reina yang menatapku kesal, "Benarkah?" Aku kembali memastikan.

"Hanya untuk berkunjung sebentar hingga _Ojii-sama_ datang, lagipula kau sudah susah payah datang kemari.." Reina kemudian berbalik ke arah pintu mobilnya lalu melihat tajam ke arahku, "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat, masuk.."

Mataku langsung memperlihatkan kilat kebahagiaan lalu tersenyum lebar, aku langsung berhamburan memasuki mobil di bangku belakang yang bersebelahan dengan Reina. Dia terlihat jengkel dengan paksaanku, tapi dia tetap membiarkanku untuk membicarakannya. Akan aku pastikan kakek tua itu untuk mempercayaiku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Uhuy..**_

_**Selesai akhirnya nih chapter, sebelum Erocc UTS :'v**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Judul : Home Sweet Home**_

_**Chapter : 5**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll .**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Reina**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Hibike Euphonium milik Ayano Takeda, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan**_

_**Rating : T (bisa merubah ke apa ajha)**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Maaf erocc lama update, karena kehabisan bahan bakar..**_  
.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Aku melihat halaman penuh pepohonan di kediaman keluarga Ayah tiriku melalui kaca mobil, bahkan jarak halaman dengan gedung rumah utamanya membutuhkan jarak yang sangat jauh. Bahkan, aku yakin cukup melelahkan jika dilalui dengan jalan kaki. Dari pintu gerbang untuk sampai di rumah utama kira-kira berjarak 150 meter.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan gedung rumah bergaya eropa di depanku dengan dua pria berseragam seperti satpam yang membukakan pintu mobil. A-apakah ini benar-benar di Jepang? Hebat, ini benar-benar seperti kehidupan seorang selebriti. Sekarang aku bertanya-tanya seberapa kaya keluarga Kousaka ini.

"Guah! Sudah kuduga rumahmu benar-benar bergaya eropa, aku tidak menyangka..!" Hebohku yang dipandang rendah oleh Reina.

"Kenapa kau bisa menebak itu?" Tanyanya padaku yang masih tak percaya bahwa tebakanku benar.

Aku keluar dari pintu mobil lalu mengikuti Reina dari belakang, ketika dibukakan pintu rumah itu aku semakin terkejut dengan isi rumah besar itu. Aku melihat lorong rumah yang lantainya terlihat berasal dari keramik karena kilatannya, dindingnya dari beton keras yang di desain membentuk ukiran dan dipajang lukisan serta di pojok lorong yang terbelah dua lorong terdapat ukiran patung Napoleon yang tengah menaiki kudanya.

Yang membuatku semakin terkejut adalah..

"Bahkan maidnya juga berbaris, aku tahu ini akan terjadi..!" Hebohku lagi setelah melihat barisan maid yang berjejer di depanku dengan menunduk hormat.

"Kau sudah tahu itu?" Reina bertanya padaku lagi dengan wajah datarnya, namun mataku teralihkan lagi pada buntelan bulu halus yang berjalan dari lorong sebelah kanan.

"_Guk! Guk!_" Dan buntelan berjenis _afghan hound_ itu menggonggong.

"Alexander?!"

"_Meong~_" mataku teralihkan pada lorong sebelah kiri yang memperlihatkan kucing kecil berjenis _munchkin_ yang tengah berguling.

"T-tama-_chan_?!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama mereka?" Tanya Reina.

_Itu benar-benar nama mereka?!_

Kemudian dua orang _maid_ melangkah maju dan menunduk di hadapanku dan Reina, "Biarkan kami membawakan tasnya, _Ojou-sama_.." ucap mereka yang mengambil tas Reina dan aku lalu kembali pada barisan mereka.

Aku tersenyum canggung begitu menyadari tebakanku tentang lingkungan kehidupan Reina yang mewah memang nyata, bagaimana bisa?! Apa aku berbakat meramal?!

Kemudian muncul seorang pria yang memakai baju seperti _butler_ dan tatanan rambut yang rapih menghadapku, dia menunduk sopan dan hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, "Selamat datang di kediaman Kousaka, perkenalkan saya kepala pelayan di sini, nama saya-"

"Tunggu! Aku tahu siapa kau.." aku langsung menyelak pembicaraannya lalu berpikirkan bak detektif dengan tanganku mengetuk-ngetuk dagu, Di pikiranku terlintas anime yang menceritakan _butler_ iblis yang melayani _obocchama_ phantomhive, lalu menunjuknya dengan yakin.

"Kau pasti _Sebastian_!" Jelasku yang menatap yakin padanya yang menatapku datar.

"Maaf, tapi nama saya Yamato.." jelasnya yang langsung membuatku terdiam karena salah menebak.

"Ah, begitu ya.."

"Mari, biar saya antar anda ke ruang minum teh.." jelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk sambil melihat ruangan luas dengan meja bundar kecil di hadapanku, jendela putih besar yang memperlihatkan taman bunga berada di depanku. Kemanapun aku melihat hanya terdapat barang-barang mewah, di tembok terpasang lukisan besar kepala yayasan dengan pakaian formal dengan menampakkan wajah tegasnya, dan lampu gantung dengan hiasan yang besar. Untuk ruangan minum teh ini terlalu besar. Rumah ini benar-benar rumah bagi sultan. Ayah dan saudara tiriku lahir dari keluarga yang menakjubkan.

Aku melihat kepala pelayan yang berdiri di sampingku, dia menuangkan teh hangat pada gelas yang terdapat gambar ukiran bunga-bunga, merasa sangat sepi kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Ruangan ini besar sekali ya, hanya duduk di tengahnya saja, sudah membuatku merasa kecil.." jelasku yang merasa miskin.

Aku malah mendapati pria _butler_ bernama Yamato itu tersenyum. Dia menatapku lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat tersebut. Aku menatap warna kecoklatan teh tersebut, menyesapnya sedikit hingga rasa manisnya sampai pada tenggorokanku.

Pelayan yang dikenal bernama Yamato tersebut tertawa kecil, "Banyak tanggapan seperti itu, rumah ini dibangun pada era _Meiji_ oleh seorang pengusaha Amerika. Keluarga Kousaka membeli rumah ini sejak perang dunia kedua berakhir di era Showa.." jelasnya menceritakan sejarah rumah mewah ini.

"Ceritanya sudah lama sekali~" aku bersandar di bangku sambil menatap langit-langit.

Suasana kembali hening.

"_Ano_.."

"Eh..?" Aku menengok kembali menatap Yamato yang berdiri di samping tempatku duduk.

Yamato tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sedih, "Reina-_sama_ jarang sekali membawa tamu untuk berkunjung, saya sangat senang melihat anda.. Maaf, kalau boleh saya lancang, apa anda temannya?"

Mendengar pelayan di sampingku bertanya, aku yakin dia belum mendengar pernikahan Ayah tiriku. Aku berpikir sejenak lalu meletakkan secangkir teh ke meja.

"Oh, bukan begitu. Ini situasi yang rumit, aku pikir kau terlihat belum mendengar kabarnya.." aku mengetuk-ngetuk cangkir teh dengan jari telunjukku, "..Belum lama ini, Ibuku menikah dengan Ayah Rei-.. maksudku Kousaka-_san_, jadi aku tinggal serumah dengannya untuk beberapa minggu terakhir.." jelasku mengenai pernikahan antara Ibuku dengan pria itu.

Justru aku mendapati wajah terkejut dari kepala pelayan tersebut yang seperti baru mendengar berita besar, wajah seperti itu lagi, sepertinya orang di rumah ini benar-benar memutuskan hubungan dengan Ayah tiriku. Memang ada masalah apa dengan mereka semua, aku tidak mengerti dengan kondisi orang-orang ini.

".._etto_, Ibuku tampaknya mulai dekat dengan Taki-_san_ saat berada di Kanada.." lanjutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku, meskipun begitu Kepala Pelayan Yamato terlihat masih sangat syok, "Ehh.. _ano_.. Selama tinggal dengan Kousaka-_san_, Ibuku dan adikku benar-benar menyukainya, lho.. mereka sangat akur!" Jelasku padanya agar dia berpikir bahwa kami benar-benar menyayangi _Ojou_-_sama_ di keluarga ini.

"Tidak, maafkan saya. Sudah 7 tahun saya tidak mendengar berita tentang Taki-sama. Mendengar dia mulai berkeluarga kembali tentu membuat saya terkejut, namun saya juga senang. Semenjak kematian istrinya dia nampak tidak bersemangat, saya sangat senang mendengar bahwa dia sehat-sehat saja.." jelas Yamato tersenyum terharu, "Tapi.. ah, tidak.. lupakan, rasanya kurang pantas jika saya membicarakan hal ini.." dia kembali terdiam dengan wajah tegas, hal ini malah memancing rasa penasaranku.

"Apa Kousaka-_san_ tidak kesepian hidup sendirian?" Tanyaku pada Yamato yang terdiam sejenak, dia menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih kembali.

"Sebelumnya di bawah pengawasan saya, Reina-_sama_ anak yang penuh semangat dan ceria, bahkan dia tidak menunjukkan kesedihan saat pemakaman Ibunya. Tapi, semenjak kepergian Taki-_sama_ dia menjadi pendiam. Dia nampak bersemangat saat bermain dengan teman sekolahnya, tapi begitu pulang dia kembali menjadi pendiam.." Dari wajahnya Yamato terlihat nampak sedih juga.

Aku mendengar cerita masalalunya hanya menunduk dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku bisa membayangkan kehidupan keras yang dia jalani selama ini.

"Dia sering duduk di ruang musik di lantai dua, memandang keluar jendela seperti menunggu seseorang akan muncul. Saya yakin Reina-_sama_ selalu menunggu Taki-_sama_ di sana, ruangan itu dulu adalah tempat dia dan kedua orangtuanya bermain musik bersama.." aku merasakan kepahitan yang mendalam dari cerita yang Yamato katakan.

Kesepian karena ditinggal kedua orangtua, tentu aku tahu betul bagaimana rasanya. Berharap ada kesempatan mereka kembali bersama, tinggal bersama dengan penuh cinta seperti sedia kala. Tapi, keadaan yang berlalu tak akan berubah dengan begitu mudah. Hanya menunggu saja di dalam rumah besar dengan udara dingin, itu jelas menyedihkan.

Aku ingat betul kesendirian itu, mungkin sedikit berbeda, tapi aku mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Kenapa dia memilih tinggal bersama kami, pasti banyak pertanyaan yang dia ingin tanyakan pada Ayahnya. Alasan sebenarnya kenapa Ayahnya meninggalkannya.

"Dia nampak baik-baik saja. Saat kami tinggal bersama, dia membantu pekerjaan rumah tanpa mengeluh, membantu adikku mengerjakan PRnya, pergi berbelanja bersama Ibuku, saat kakiku sakit dia merawatku, bahkan memasak untukku.. dia anak baik.." aku ikut menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Reina saat kami tinggal bersama.

"Reina-_sama_ melakukan semua itu? Begitu ya. Sepertinya dia cukup terbuka dengan kalian, anda pasti sangat dekat dengan Reina-_sama_.." Yamato nampak bersemangat mendengarnya, mungkin baginya semua itu terdengar lancar, tapi aku selalu berkata kasar pada Reina.

Aku menunduk karena tak enak begitu mengingat bagaimana aku memperlakukan _Ojou-sama_ mereka, yang kami lakukan saat dia membantuku mandi, dan bagaimana kami berciuman karena pertengkaran.

"Eh, ya.. mungkin sedikit.. ahaha.." aku hanya tertawa canggung, "Tapi, Taki-_san_ terlihat tidak dekat dengan keluarga Kousaka, ya?" Tanyaku lagi yang mendapati Yamato yang terlihat kaku, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk ruangan ini dengan takut-takut.

"Maaf, mungkin akan lancang jika saya membicarakan hal ini. Ketika Taki-_san_ pergi dia memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Kousaka, dia benar-benar tak ingin menjadi penerus pada bisnis keluarga, maka dari itu dia membuang semuanya tanpa membawa apapun.."

Yamato terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "..bahkan putrinya sendiri.."

Aku terkejut, itu artinya dia mengorbankan anaknya sendiri hanya untuk keegoisannya, 'bukan? Aku merasa benar-benar kesal, dia menikahi Ibuku setelah menelantarkan anaknya.

Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu disebut Ayah?!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tiba-tiba, Reina muncul dari balik pintu dengan gaun putih yang dia pakai, matanya menatap tajam pada Yamato yang langsung menunduk, "Ingat posisimu, jangan lancang membicarakan masalah pribadi oranglain.." jelas Reina yang sangat marah dengan Yamato yang hanya bisa menunduk lebih dalam.

"Mo-_moshiwake gozaimasen_, saya telah lancang.." Reina menghela nafas, dia mengalihkan pandangannya, "Sudahlah, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.."

Reina kemudian beralih memandangku, "Dan kau ikut aku, kita bicarakan di kamarku.." jelas Reina seakan seperti perintah, dia langsung berbalik dan memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku langsung berdiri dari posisi dudukku, lalu mengikutinya dari belakang. Selama menuju kamarnya kami hanya berjalan dengan terdiam di lorong besar rumah mewah ini. Kami sampai di lantai 2, lalu aku mengikutinya menuju sebuah ruangan. Begitu dia membuka pintu ruangan, aku melihat ke dalam dan terpukau dengan kamar besarnya. Bahkan, ini dua kali lipat ukuran kamarku.

"Duduk saja dimanapun yang kau suka.." ucap Reina.

"Wuah! Kamarmu besar sekali~" jelasku yang duduk di kasur berukuran _king size_nya, aku masih terkagum-kagum dengan tempat tinggalnya.

Reina duduk di sebuah bangku di depanku, kakinya bersila dengan angkuh. Dia memasang wajah serius padaku yang berada di depannya.

"Tak perlu basa-basi, kita langsung bahas saja. Untuk permintaanmu sebelumnya, aku menolak untuk kembali ke rumah.." Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya, dia bahkan tak membiarkanku untuk membicarakannya, dan langsung menolak.

"T-tunggu! Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun. Aku sudah bilang akan membicarakannya dengan _jiji_."

"Tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi, sekeras apapun kau mengatakannya, dia tak akan mendengarkanmu. Aku lebih tahu, orang seperti apa _ojii-sama_." Jelasnya yang membuatku hanya menunduk dengan menahan perasaan gundah.

"Kenapa? Apa semua itu karena aku? Karena aku mempermalukanmu karena dilecehkan oleh Mizuki-_sensei_?" Aku tetap menunduk.

"Itu benar, nama baik keluarga adalah segalanya bagi keluarga Kousaka. Lalu apa kata orang jika cucu dari keluarga terhormat mendapat penipuan dan pelecehan?" Reina terdiam sebentar dengan pertanyaannya, "Tentu label buruk akan terus melekat, pandangan semua orang akan berubah hanya dengan satu skandal.." lanjutnya yang kulirik Reina yang memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku hanya membantumu, Mizuki-_sensei_ berniat buruk pada kalian. Maksudku sebagai saudara, tentu saja sudah wajar jika ingin melindungi, 'bukan?" Aku kembali bertanya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya di depanku, aku hanya melihat dia yang masih memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tak ingin kembali bukan hanya karena alasan itu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu _Otou-san_.." Aku terkejut menatapnya, tapi dari wajahnya dia terlihat masih tenang lalu dia kembali menatap padaku, meski begitu aku bisa merasakan kesedihan darinya.

"Aku selalu mengagumi _Otou-san_, dia sangat hebat menjadi guru musik dan kepala yayasan di sekolah, meski lelah dia tetap menyempatkan diri mengurus _Okaa-san_. Kami punya janji pada _Okaasan_, kami akan membuat lagu ketika operasinya selesai. Tapi, baru selesai setengah, dia sudah tiada. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia tiba-tiba pergi, sambil mengelus kepalaku dia bilang akan kembali. Aku selalu mempercayainya." Reina kemudian menunduk dan kulihat dia meremas gaun putih yang dikenakannya.

"..Tapi, dia berbohong. Dia tidak pernah kembali. Dan aku mendengar dari _Ojii-sama_ dia bukan bagian dari keluarga lagi, dan aku harus melupakannya. Ketika menelpon padaku bahwa dia sudah menikah, memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, bertanya alasan kenapa dia meninggalkanku, dan berhenti mencintai Ibuku.." lanjutnya yang membuatku terdiam, aku tak tahu untuk mengatakan apalagi, nyatanya aku tak mengetahui apapun tentangnya.

"Lalu apa kau ingin tetap melarikan diri? Kalau kau ingin bertemu dan bertanya padanya, harusnya kau lakukan!" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa. _Ojii-sama_ tak ingin aku berdekatan denganmu atau lainnya lagi.."

Ouh, ternyata ini semua karena _Jiji_ tua itu.

"Meski _Ojii_-_sama_ terlihat keras, dia benar-benar menyayangiku. Aku tidak melawannya karena sejak kecil dia selalu merawatku. Aku tak peduli harus mempertaruhkan semuanya, jika itu untuk nama baik keluarga." Reina berhenti seketika setelah mengucapkannya.

"Apa itu menyenangkan? Berdiam diri saja dan tidak melakukan apapun? Ternyata kau orang pengecut seperti ini.." aku tersenyum miris padanya, aku berdiri lalu melangkah mendekatinya, dia mendongak tepat padaku.

"..diam" dia berucap lirih.

Kami saling bertukar pandangan, "Menghabiskan waktu sendirian tanpa mengandalkan siapapun, kau hanya orang yang merasa sok kuat saja! Tapi.." aku menarik lengannya hingga dia berdiri di hadapanku, "Aku tidak akan menyerah hanya untuk alasan seperti itu, aku pasti akan membawamu kembali!" Aku memandang wajahnya yang nampak terkejut menatapku, tapi dia kemudian menunduk seakan menghindari kontak mata dariku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang menjuntai ke bawah.

"..diam.." terus berucap lirih memerintahkanku untuk diam, aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Apa kau ingin menderita sendirian selamanya? Kau hanya perlu bangkit dari luka lamamu!" Tegasku padanya, aku terkejut ketika salah satu tangannya memegang kerah bajuku.

"..Aku bilang untuk diam!" Dia berteriak keras ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kesal menatapku.

Aku merasa dia menarikku dengan tangannya sehingga aku tertarik ke bawah padanya yang berjinjit, seketika aku merasakan bibir lembutnya menempel dengan bibirku dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Aku hanya melebarkan mataku begitu sadar dia melakukan hal bodoh yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh lalu menggosok bibirku yang terasa basah karena ciumannya. Aku memandang garang padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikir telah kau lakukan, sialan?!" Aku tanpa sadar langsung berteriak membentaknya, tapi justru dia melangkah mendekat padaku dengan cepat dan menabrak tubuhku.

Hantaman keras darinya membuat kakiku sampai melangkah ke belakang karena dorongan, tapi tetap saja tubuhku tak bisa menahannya hingga terjatuh di atas kasurnya. Reina tak tinggal diam, dia menindih tubuhku agar aku sulit lepas darinya. Aku melihat tangannya di atas lalu menampar wajahku dengan sangat keras, dan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, kau bahkan belum mengenalku! Memang apa yang kau tahu?!" Dia berteriak sendiri dengan emosi.

Dia terus menyerang untuk menampar atau memukulku dengan serius, aku yakin pukulannya akan menyebabkan lebam pada wajah dan tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa meringis menahan pukulannya, seandainya Reina laki-laki, aku pasti sudah pukul balik. Masalahnya dia ini perempuan, rasanya tidak akan etis jika aku membalas pukulan perempuan.

"Tentang Ayahku atau beban keluarga, kau tidak akan mengerti apapun! Kau tidak merasakannya! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian, aku tidak butuh siapapun!"

Sembari terus memukul dan membentakku, dia memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terluka padaku, aku merasakan setitik air matanya yang menetes mengenai pipiku. Aku terkejut ketika dia menarik-narik switer di balik _gakuran_ yang aku kenakan dengan kuat. Aku hanya terdiam melihat wajahnya yang menangis di hadapanku. Mendengar suaranya yang sesenggukkan membuatku merasa sakit juga.

Aku berusaha terbangun meski tangan Reina masih gencar memukulku, dengan cepat aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aku langsung bangun dari posisi dimana aku terbaring di atasnya, sekarang Reina berada di pangkuanku, aku menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya hingga wajah kami berpandangan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Aku langsung mengubah posisi kami dimana aku memutar tubuh kami sehingga Reina yang sekarang terbaring di bawahku.

"Tak apa! Kau tidak sendirian lagi! Karena ada aku di sini!" Aku menahan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya.

Reina memandangku dengan wajah kebingungan, dia berhenti menangis meskipun wajahnya terlihat sembab akibat mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya yang masih melawan seketika melemas seakan dia sudah menyerah untuk memberontak. Kami hanya bertukar pandangan, aku melihatnya dengan wajah serius agar dia tidak berpikir aku hanya membual.

"Karena ada aku sekarang, aku akan melindungimu.." jelasku yang membuatnya seketika tenang, "Kita sudah menjadi saudara, aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu.." lanjutku.

Namun, dari luar ruangan aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kemari dengan sangat cepat. Aku terkejut ketika pintu kamar terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Reina! Ada apa? Kenapa berisik sekali?!" Omel dari seorang pria tua yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Madara-_Jiji._

Guratan wajahnya terkejut ketika melihatku yang berada di atas Reina yang terbaring di kasur. Belum lagi, gaun putih yang dikenakan Reina berantakan dengan roknya yang tersingkap ke atas memperlihatkan paha mulusnya. Wajahku langsung membiru karena posisi ini membuatku terlihat seperti penjahatnya. Aku langsung bangun dan melepaskan Reina, tanganku terangkat seperti tertangkap polisi.

"_O-ojii_-_san_! Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan.. aku.."

"Sudah kuduga, kau hanya membawa pengaruh buruk padanya..!"

Dia sama sekali tak mendengarkan penjelasanku, lalu melangkah mendekat dan langsung memukul wajahku hingga aku langsung tersungkur di lantai. Sialan, ini benar-benar menyakitkan~ aku memegang wajahku dan meringis sakit, aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari hidungku. Ketika aku seka dengan punggung tangan, aku melihat darah. Dia memukulku sampai mimisan.

Para pelayan di luar hanya berkerumun di dekat pintu tanpa membantu, mereka memandang rendah padaku seakan memang aku penjahatnya. Madara-_jiji_ masih belum puas memukulku, dia menarikku dan mendorongku pada dua pria berjas yang menemaninya. Kedua pria berjas itu memegang kedua tanganku agar tak bisa bergerak. Aku merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau, _jiji_?! Apa itu yang ketua yayasan pendidikan lakukan pada anak muridnya?! Aku bahkan belum menjelaskan apapun! Aku sudah bilang ini salah paham!" Aku berteriak padanya yang memandangku dingin, dia terlihat sangat membenciku.

"Anak sepertimu tak tahu sopan santun! Melihat apa yang coba kau lakukan pada cucuku, jelas ini keputusan yang tepat!" Dia menatap beringas padaku, "Bawa dia keluar dari sini!" Kedua pria tersebut memaksa menarikku keluar, namun aku tetap memberontak.

"Apa?! Aku benar-benar tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini! Sial, lepaskan aku!" Aku mencoba memberontak dari mereka.

"Kau anak tidak tahu diri, aku ingin bersikap sabar denganmu karena permintaan cucuku. Tapi aku salah, aku sudah putuskan.." Madara-_jiji_ mendelik padaku, "..Kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah mulai besok!" Tegasnya yang langsung membuatku lemas karena ucapannya tersebut.

"Aku dikeluarkan?" Aku kembali bertanya.

"Mulai besok, kau tak perlu datang ke sekolah lagi.."

.

.

Setelah itu, aku menunduk sambil memeluk tasku di dalam mobil dimana di sampingku terdapat Yamato yang menyetir untuk mengantarku hingga gerbang depan, aku hanya terdiam tapi dapat merasakan beberapa kali Yamato melirik padaku dengan pandangan kasihan. Tak berapa lama aku sampai di gerbang, aku keluar dari mobil yang pintunya terbuka otomatis.

"Naruto-_sam_a.." sesaat setelah keluar dari mobil aku mendengar Yamato memanggilku membuatku kembali berbalik menatap padanya yang berdiri di depanku, "..Saya tahu ini berat untuk Anda, dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukanlah akhir dari segalanya.. Saya harap anda tetap sehat.." jelasnya yang kemudian menunduk hormat padaku, entahlah, sepertinya dia hanya berusaha menghiburku.

"Hm.. _Arigatou naa_.." ucapku yang tersenyum hambar dan langsung berlalu darinya.

"Dan juga.." Yamato terlihat belum selesai bicara membuatku kembali berbalik memandangnya, dimana Yamato masih menunduk padaku.

"Saya selalu menjaga Reina-_sama_ sejak kecil, dia seperti anak saya sendiri.. tapi, saya selalu tidak tahan melihatnya yang terus murung karena beban yang ditanggungnya, jadi saya mohon tolong selamatkan Reina-_sama_.." mohon Yamato yang masih menunduk padaku, langit sore menjadi saksi dari hal tersebut.

"O-oy.." aku merasa tak enak karena permintaannya.

"Saya tahu, sangat egois memaksa anda. Tapi, saya yakin anda bisa menolongnya.." jelas Yamato yang masih memaksaku.

"..aku belum menyerah, jadi angkatlah wajahmu!" Tegasku pada pelayan tersebut yang mengangkat wajahnya, aku memasang wajah tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Yamato kembali ke kediaman Kousaka. Aku kembali berjanji akan sesuatu yang belum tentu bisa kulakukan, aku menghela nafas pasrah. Maaf, Yamato-_san_~ karena itu kebohongan. Aku tersenyum hambar, hanya dengan minta maaf tidaklah cukup. Bodoh sekali diriku.

Di perjalanan aku mengeluarkan bungkusan kue kering yang kubuat, makanan ini sudah tidak ada gunanya. Aku langsung melemparnya ke tong sampah pinggir jalan tanpa pikir panjang. Tentu saja, aku sudah di D.O dari sekolah padahal aku korbannya. Ini membuatku kesal tapi aku tidak marah atau menyesalinya. Jika Ibuku tahu bahwa aku dikeluarkan karena hal ini, dia pasti akan sedih. Aku hanya mengacak rambut seperti orang bodoh sampai dilihat oleh orang-orang.

"_CHIKUSO_!" Aku mengumpat kembali merutuki kebodohanku.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Anjir~ Narutod bikin onar lagi wkowkokwok**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Judul : Home Sweet Home**_

_**Chapter : 6**_

_**Crossover : Naruto x Hibike Euphonium**_

_**Genre : Romance, Family, Slice of life, AU, parody, ooc, dll .**_

_**Pairing : Naruto x Reina**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto dan Hibike Euphonium milik Ayano Takeda, Saya hanya pinjam chara untuk dinistakan dan di OOC-kan**_

_**Rating : T (bisa merubah ke apa ajha)**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Maaf erocc lama update, karena mager ngetik wkwk..**_ _**(lagi)**_  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Normal pov***_

Sudah 5 hari sejak Naruto di D.O oleh kepala yayasan sekolahnya, sekarang dia menganggur selama 2 hari ini. Naruto belum memberitahu Kushina maupun Naruko perihal di DOnya dia dari sekolah. Setiap berangkat dengan memakai baju sekolah, diam-diam saat diluar dia mengganti pakaiannya di toilet umum. Selama itu yang dilakukannya hanya berkeliling kota untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti saat ini, Naruto mengambil keripik kentang lalu memakannya sambil melihat komputer di depannya yang terpampang _game_ tembak-tembakan. Wajahnya tampak serius bermain tembak-tembakan, dimana dia perperan sebagai pengelana yang masuk _isekai_ dan menuntaskan misi untuk membunuh monster. Naruto sekarang dengan santainya menyewa rental internet, dan yang dia sewa adalah ruang kubikal sehingga bisa bersantai tanpa di ganggu siapapun di ruangan kecil tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian tokoh _game_ diserang oleh monster hingga mati dan Naruto mendecih, dia kemudian bersandar di badan bangku empuknya dengan wajah jengkel, terutama teman bermain _online_nya mengatakan hal yang menyebalkan tentang dia yang tak biasanya payah dalam bermain _game_. Naruto kemudian mengambil beberapa _manga_ yang dia sewa juga di tempat rental tersebut, dia merasa bosan karena sudah tahu ceritanya lalu menaruh komik itu di wajahnya.

Naruto sendiri sadar dia melakukan hal yang sama untuk melarikan diri lagi dari tanggung jawabnya. Dikeluarkan dari sekolah bukan masalah kecil bagi siswa sepertinya, dia lelah memikirkan nasib hidupnya sekarang. Meskipun, dia menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hidupnya terkutuk, justru malah dia yang dikutuk oleh raja iblis yang jahat. Sepertinya hidupnya akan _game over _sekarang.

Naruto menurunkan _manga_ di wajah hingga menatap lampu di langit ruangan kecil tersebut. Benaknya kembali di saat Yamato memintanya untuk menolong Reina yang hidupnya terjerat oleh aturan, atau hubungan buruk dengan Ayahnya. Naruto menutup matanya lagi, dia sudah menduga seharusnya dia tak berjanji sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dia lakukan. Bukankah dia terlalu ikut campur urusan gadis yang bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya?

Tapi apa yang pemuda ini lakukan? Dia hanya bersantai di rental internet tanpa melakukan apapun. Hidupnya seperti seorang NEET sekarang. Berantakan dan menyedihkan.

Naruto melihat jamnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore, dia harus segera pulang sebelum Naruko lebih dulu pulang darinya. Setelah itu, Naruto membayar rental internetnya. Dia keluar dari gedung rental tersebut, lalu berjalan melewati toko-toko di pinggir jalan, tepat sebelum menyeberang di samping lampu merah, dirinya melihat perawakan yang familiar di seberang. Orang di seberang juga melihat dirinya dengan tampang bodoh.

.

.

"Apa?! Kau di D.O?!" Kiba sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto, awalnya Kiba pikir Naruto hanya bolos saja karena bosan.

Orang yang dilihat oleh Naruto sebelumnya ternyata Kiba, mereka memutuskan bicara karena Kiba mengajaknya untuk mengobrol sebentar. Kiba bertanya kemana saja Naruto selama dua hari karena menghilang dari sekolah, ditambah sangat sulit dihubungi. Kiba sebagai teman pertama Naruto di sekolah tentu saja khawatir pada pemuda di depannya karena beberapa kali membuat masalah.

"Iya, sepertinya _Jiji_ itu benar-benar membenciku.." jelas Naruto yang menangkup kepalanya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya, dia memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela dengan wajah jengkel mengingat tentang kepala yayasan.

"Ini buruk sekali, makanya aku bilang untuk lebih berhati-hati di hadapan Kepala Yayasan. Tapi, kau tidak mau dengar. Lalu bagaimana reaksi keluargamu?" Tanya Kiba lagi sambil memakan bakpau yang dibelinya di _konbini_.

"Aku belum bilang, aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Ibuku jika dia tahu.." lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi aku sangat terkejut lho, aku tidak tahu kau tinggal satu atap dengan Ketua OSIS. Belum lagi, Kepala Yayasan sangat tak menyukai hal tersebut karena kau. Yah, aku mengerti sih, soalnya kau ini cuma bikin kesal saja.." ucapan Kiba malah membuat Naruto makin terpuruk, "Ahahaha~ maaf, maaf.. bukannya aku menyinggungmu lho~"

Detik berikutnya Kiba memandang kasian pada Naruto lalu menepuk pundak temannya yang sedang dalam kesulitan, "Yang sabar ya, kawan.. jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa panggil aku!" Jelas Kiba yang kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol tangannya seraya tersenyum menghibur Naruto.

Beberapa saat bicara, Naruto dan Kiba memutuskan untuk pulang, mereka berpisah di depan _konbini_.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm? Pertunjukan musik klasik..?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, sekarang dia sedang makan malam bersama Kushina dan Naruko.

Lalu Kushina bercerita bahwa tempat les dimana dia bekerja akan mengadakan pertunjukan musik. Naruko terlihat antusias dengan hal ini, karena dia juga akan muncul di konser tersebut bermain piano sebagai pengiring.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia tidak memiliki minat pada musik klasik hanya diam saja. Pernah sebelumnya dia diajari bermain piano oleh Kushina, tapi baru mendengar tuts yang berbunyi sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung tertidur. Musik bukanlah bidang Naruto, dia lebih suka menekuni dunia permen. Rasanya sangat lucu karena posisi Naruto dan Naruko seperti terbalik.

Makanya setiap Kushina mengajaknya menonton orkestra musik klasik Naruto selalu menghindar, dia sangat yakin saat ini Kushina bersikeras untuk mengajaknya menghadiri acara tersebut. Pasti Ibunya ingin memamerkan hasil didikan bermusiknya pada Naruto, karena yang tampil di sana adalah buah kerja keras Kushina dengan para guru dan staff di tempat les tersebut.

"Karena itu _Okaa-san_ menyisakan satu tiket untukmu, Naruto. Ini pertunjukan berharga untuk Naruko, jadi sebagai _Oniichan_nya tentu saja kau harus datang, 'bukan?"

Sudah Naruto duga Kushina pasti akan memaksanya untuk datang di konser tersebut, Naruko memandang dengan penuh harapan pada Naruto yang berkeringat.

"_Oniichan_, kau akan datang bukan?" Tanya Naruko dengan tatapan berbinar.

Sialan, Kushina sangat tahu akan kelemahan Naruto yang tak bisa menolak keinginan Naruko. Dengan berkeringat Naruto akhirnya mengambil tiket tersebut dari tangan Kushina. Naruko bersorak sangat senang karena _oniichan_nya akan datang menonton konser pertamanya.

"Yey! Naruko akan berjuang keras! Ini adalah konser pertamaku, Naruko tidak akan buat Papa malu karena kegagalan~" jelas Naruko yang membuat Naruto memandang terkejut Ibu dan Adik Perempuannya.

"Papa?"

"Oh, Taki-_kun _besok akan pulang dan menjadi konduktor untuk konser orkestra anak-anak. Semua ini berkatnya sehingga acara ini banyak didatangi pecinta musik klasik. Dia mungkin akan tinggal di sini beberapa hari, _Okaasan _berpikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk kalian bertemu dengannya." Jelas Kushina yang tiba-tiba sekali untuk Naruto, tapi entah bagaimana ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu pada pria itu dan bertanya alasannya meninggalkan Reina.

Naruto menatap lekat tiket di tangannya, akhirnya tiba saat dimana dia melihat Ayah tirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto pov***_

Kemudian hari ini tiba, hari Sabtu tanggal 25 April, pukul 1 siang, konser orkestra yang akan dimainkan oleh bocah-bocah yang Ibuku banggakan akan dimulai.

Sekarang dengan pakaian kasual seadanya, kaos putih dibalut jaket biru dan celana jeans hitam, sepatu sneakers berwarna hitam. Aku berjalan melewati trotoar menuju stasiun Shibuya di hari weekend ini, dengan sebelah tanganku yang membawa buket bunga _baby rose_ untuk kuberikan pada Naruko nanti.

Aku melihat pada ponselku yang menunjukkan maps menuju stasiun karena aku belum terlalu tahu daerah sini, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tinggal di Kanada, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang Jepang selain dari film.

Setelah mengikuti arahan dari maps yang berputar-putar akhirnya aku menemukan stasiun Shibuya dengan plang _anime_ di atasnya serta orang yang berlalu lalang dengan ramainya, tak butuh waktu lama aku masuk ke dalam. Aku ingat belum mengisi saldo _tapcash_ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengisinya di mesin loket.

Aku berjalan santai menuju mesin loket yang diantri oleh beberapa orang. Aku mengantri di mesin paling pojok, saat mengantri wajahku menengok ke samping pada antrian di mesin loket yang lain. Lalu aku merasa kakiku membeku saat melihat orang di sampingku.

Wajah tegas yang nampak tampan meski diusia 60 tahun ke atas, pakaiannya yang rapih dengan jas hitam, sorot mata yang tajam menatap lekat padaku. Orangtua yang kulihat ini adalah Kousaka Madara, kakek Reina sekaligus kakek tiriku. Memori buruk tentangnya muncul tiba-tiba membuat suasananya menjadi mengerikan. Aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku ke depan, begitupun dengan pria tua itu. Berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal.

Apa ini sangat mengerikan! Kenapa dia di sini?!

Orang yang mengisi saldo di depanku telah selesai, aku langsung berjalan cepat ke depan lalu memencet layar sendu di mesin tersebut untuk mengisi saldo _tapcash_ku beserta memasukan uang sesuai saldo. Sementara _Jiji_ disebelahku akhirnya sudah berada di depan mesin loket sambil melihat-lihat layar proyektornya. Tanpa mempedulikannya, dengan cepat aku dapat menyelesai mengisi saldo lalu berbalik berjalan menjauh dari dekat Orangtua mengerikan itu.

Namun, baru setengah jalan aku berbalik lagi untuk memperhatikan keberadaannya. Aku melihatnya untuk beberapa detik, lalu menyadari suatu keanehan. _Jiji_ tua itu hanya terdiam tak bergerak memandangi layar proyektor, aku memandang aneh padanya, apa dia tidak mengerti cara memakainya dan menunggu bantuan?

"Oy, _Ojii-san_, apa kau ingin mengisi saldo atau sesuatu?" Tanyaku berjalan kembali mendekat padanya lalu dia menengok ke arahku dengan wajah galaknya seakan menyumpahiku untuk enyah dan mati saja, menyebalkan sekali~

Dia mendengus, "Heh, Aku tak butuh bantuan dari anak kecil sepertimu, lagipula aku hanya ingin memakai kartu sekali perjalanan, ini mudah untukku.." ungkapnya dengan nada menyombongkan dirinya, "..aku tahu, aku hanya perlu memasukan uang 2000 _yen_ ke lubang panjang ini.." jelasnya yang mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, lalu berusaha memasukan uang ke dalam lubangnya, tapi tak terjadi apapun.

"Ada apa ini? Mesin ini aneh, pasti ada yang rusak.." lanjut _Jiji_ tua ini memandang penuh pertanyaan pada mesin di depannya.

Satu-satunya yang aneh adalah kau, dasar orangtua _gaptek_! Ingin sekali kukatakan tapi dia akan menghinaku anak yang tidak diajari sopan santun oleh Ibuku.

Aku kemudian mendekat pada sampingnya, "_Ojiisan_ salah, pertama kau harus operasikan dulu mesinnya, dan gambar ini harusnya kau tekan.." lalu dengan sabar aku menunjukkan padanya sebuah layar sentuh pada proyektor untuk menekan sebuah gambar seperti _tapcash_, lalu saat kusentuh muncul sebuah pilihan mau sekali perjalanan atau pulang-pergi.

Dia menatap terperangah padaku, aku tersenyum untuk menikmati kejadian ini.

"Kau bilang hanya sekali perjalanan jadi aku pilih yang ini.." aku menekan pilihan sekali perjalanan lalu muncul rute stasiun yang ingin ditempuh, "Jadi, kemana kau akan pergi _Ojiisan_?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Stasiun Ropponggi.." Jawabnya yang seketika membuatku terkejut karena tujuanku dengannya sama, tanpa bertanya lagi aku kemudian mencari stasiun Ropponggi lalu menekannya.

.

.

Setelah melewati mesin _check in_, aku langsung berlari menuju peron kereta. Ada pemberitahuan bahwa keretanya akan segera tiba, karena membantu _Jiji_ itu aku jadi hampir terlambat. Ini menyebalkan. Aku menengok ke belakang padanya yang berlari juga dengan lambat karena usia lanjutnya. Aku berhenti menunggunya hingga berada di dekatku lalu langsung menarik lengannya untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"Lebih cepatlah _Ojiisan_, keretanya sudah tiba!" Teriakku padanya yang melihat dari kejauhan kereta yang pintunya telah terbuka lalu sedikit lagi akan menutup, "Uwa! Gawat, pintunya akan tertutup.." aku meningkatkan kecepatan berlariku, lalu berhasil masuk pada salah satu gerbong kereta yang pintunya hampir saja tertutup.

Kebetulan ada dua bangku kosong aku dan _Ojiisan_ duduk di sana karena kelelahan berlari. Tak berapa lama kemudian kereta bergerak untuk berangkat, selama duduk di sebelahnya aku hanya diam saja sambil memandang ke depan. Perasaanku seperti gundah gulana karena keheningan aneh di antara kami, kenapa dia harus duduk di sebelahku?! Kenapa dia tidak pergi ke gerbong lain saja? Duduk di sebelah Orangtua yang membencimu itu tidak normal!

Untungnya ketika kereta berhenti di sebuah stasiun Aku melihat Ibu Hamil yang nampak malang karena tak ada kursi kosong, dengan penuh empati Aku terbangun dari kursi lalu mempersilahkan kursi tersebut pada Ibu Hamil yang berterima kasih padaku.

Ibu Hamil itu menempati kursi tersebut dengan senang hati, dalam hati Aku merasa lega untuk berdiri dari pada duduk di sebelah Madara-_Ojiisan_. Terasa kaku dan mengerikan duduk bersama dengannya yang bermartabat tinggi. Aku yang biasanya hidup di kalangan manusia sederhana merasa tak nyaman.

Namun, setelah itu muncul wanita tua rentan yang nampak kelelahan, _Ojiisan _pun berdiri dan mempersilahkan wanita tua yang terpesona padanya untuk duduk di kursinya. Sambil bergumam _sungguh pria yang baik_ wanita itu duduk di kursi tersebut. Sekarang dia berdiri di sampingku sambil memegang _handle grip_ yang tersedia bagi penumpang yang berdiri, Aku melirik dengan senyum aneh yang terpaksa padanya.

"K-kau tak perlu ikut berdiri _Ojiisan_, aku tahu kau sangat lelah setelah berlari tadi.." jelasku padanya yang mendapati dia menatap tajam dan tersenyum meremehkan padaku.

Pria tua ini mendengus, "Huh, aku tidak ingin kalah dengan bocah nakal sepertimu! Kau pikir aku melakukannya untuk menemanimu berdiri? Yang benar saja.." jelasnya dengan ketus menambah urat kekesalanku akan kesombongan orangtua di sebelahku yang sok kuat, daripada naik darah karena _Jiji_ di sebelahku ini, lebih baik kuputuskan mengabaikannya dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Asal kau tahu saja, hari ini ada acara penting yang ingin kulihat. Tapi, di tengah perjalanan ban mobilku pecah, jalanan yang macet tidak memungkinkan untuk naik taksi. Jadi, supirku menyarankan untuk naik kereta saja. Akhirnya, aku mendengarkan sarannya. Sialnya, ada anak bodoh yang menggangguku. Tanpa bantuanmu pun, aku bisa menggunakan mesin itu.." jelasnya _ngedumel_ soal diriku yang mengganggunya ketika sedang mempelajari cara mendapatkan kartu sekali perjalanan di mesin loket, daripada itu Aku berpikir Orangtua ini hanya gengsi saja untuk mengakui bantuanku.

"Lagipula mesin itu berbeda sekali saat jamanku masih muda, setelah memiliki mobil pribadi aku tidak pernah naik kereta lagi, dan lingkungan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih rumit.." dia masih _ngedumel_, orangtua ini ternyata banyak bicara juga.

Aku hanya memandang jengkel dengan alis berkedut menahan emosi, atas ucapannya. Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang kurang dewasa dan bermartabat? _Images_ Si _Jiji_ ini seketika berubah dari Kepala Yayasan Sekolah yang tegas, keras, dan disiplin tinggi menjadi kakek keras kepala yang ngeyel bagiku. Dia hanya orangtua keras kepala seperti lansia emosian yang dulu tinggal di sebelah rumahku saat di Kanada.

Apa kau anak-anak?!

"Omong-omong, apa kau ingin menjenguk seseorang?" Dia bertanya membuatku merasa aneh, lalu menatap buket bunga yang kubawa.

"Ini untuk adikku, lagipula untuk apa _Ojiisan _bertanya?" Jawabku lalu disambung pertanyaan dengan nada jengkel.

"Tentu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada Reina, aku tidak bisa terima jika kau seenaknya berkencan dengan mudahnya.." jelas pria tua ini yang masih salah paham.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya.."

"Huh, kau kira aku akan percaya omongan anak berandal sepertimu?"

Menyebalkan!

Sebandelnya diriku, aku nggak pernah mainin cewek tahu!

Kereta akhirnya berhenti di sebuah stasiun dengan pemberitahuan otomatis yang mengatakan sudah sampai di stasiun Ropponggi. Aku melangkah keluar bersamaan dengan _Ojiisan _yang berjalan di belakangku, saat keluar di pintu stasiun bagian Barat, Aku melihat jam di _smartphone_ku yang menunjukkan waktu konser orkestranya akan dimulai. Oh sial, Naruko akan kecewa jika Aku datang terlambat.

Aku menatap _Ojiisan_ di belakangku, "Baiklah, _Ojiisan_ aku sudah terlambat! Kau jalan sendiri ya!" Jelasku yang langsung berlari menuju gedung mengikuti maps di _smartphone_ku, sedangkan _Ojiisan _nampak memanggil taksi.

Aku berlari hingga sampai di gedung _Opera Concert Hall_ yang cukup besar dengan terengah, Aku masuk dan tanda tangan untuk data daftar tamu di resepsionis.

Dengan masih terengah aku berjalan lemas ke depan lift, saat menunduk lemas Aku melihat pria di sebelahku dan kembali membatu. Wajah kami berdua berpandangan dengan aneh, wajah tegas yang nampak tampan meski diusia 60 tahun ke atas, pakaiannya yang rapih dengan jas hitam, sorot mata yang tajam menatap lekat padaku.

Apa-apaan ini?! _De'javu_?!

Baru kali ini Aku mengalami _de'javu_ dalam hidupku, dan hal itu adalah bertemu pria tua ini?! Menyebalkan!

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau mengikutiku, huh?! Dasar anak nakal!" Bentaknya padaku yang seketika membuatku tersinggung.

"Hah?! Untuk apa aku mengikuti pria tua sepertimu? Lebih baik aku mengikuti _neechan_ cantik dan mengajaknya berkencan!" Jelasku dengan jengkel pada pria tua di sebelahku, kami saling memandang dengan geram.

Saat melihat nomor lantai lift kami berebutan untuk lebih dulu memasukinya seperti bocah, saat pintu lift terbuka terdapat _oneechan _muda, terlihat seperti staff yang bekerja di gedung _opera_ ini, dia melihat kami dengan pandangan aneh karena pertengkaran kami.

Dilihat orang lain membuat kami langsung terdiam, merapihkan pakaian kami lalu melangkah masuk dengan _staycool_, _oneechan_ tersebut hanya tertawa kecil keluar dari lift. Pintu lift kembali tertutup, kami kembali ribut berebutan untuk menekan tombol lift.

"Berhenti menyerobotku, _Jiji_! Kau sudah terlalu tua, jadi mengalah saja pada yang lebih muda!"

"Apa?! Anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun! Di usia remaja seharusnya kau mendengarkan omongan orangtua, dasar anak nakal tidak tahu diri!" Bentaknya padaku.

Kami masih tidak mau mengalah lalu saling mendorong untuk lebih dulu memencet tombol yang anehnya kami memencet tombol untuk naik ke lantai yang sama. Kami kemudian terdiam setelah mengetahui tujuan kami yang sama, ini sangat aneh, apa mungkin dia ingin menonton konsernya juga?

_Oh, Taki-kun besok akan pulang dan menjadi konduktor untuk konser orkestra anak-anak.._

Perkataan Ibuku kembali terlintas, lift kembali terbuka ketika _Ojiisan_ lebih dulu berjalan, aku menatap punggungnya dalam diam. Benar, ini bukan suatu kebetulan. Pria tua ini datang karena keinginannya sendiri, dia hanya ingin menemui anaknya. Begitu menyadarinya, perasaanku berubah menjadi campur aduk. Bagaimanapun dia hanya sosok seorang Ayah yang menyedihkan.

Apa kau ingin menemui anakmu? Meskipun, kau yang memutuskan hubungan dengannya? Dan berakhir membuat semuanya menderita? Lalu berharap semua kembali normal?

Kau memang orangtua yang egois..

Pintu aula terbuka saat kami datang, terlihat nampak anak-anak kecil yang bermain biola secara solo, orang-orang nampak tertarik pada bocah jenius tersebut. Bagiku itu terlihat membosankan, aku melihat _Ojiisan_ turun ke bawah mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Aku melangkah juga di belakangnya, dia terlihat berhenti dan duduk di bangku bagian tengah. Melihat bangku di sampingnya kosong aku pun berinisiatif duduk di sana dengan satu bangku kosong diantara kami. Sembari meletakkan buket bunga di sampingku, dia terlihat tak tersinggung dengan keberadaanku kali ini. Matanya tertuju pada konser anak kecil yang manis bermain biola di panggung besar di bawah sana.

Setelah pertunjukkan kecil tersebut akhirnya konser utama di mulai, semua pemain berbaris masuk ke panggung dengan duduk di kursi yang di depannya terdapat alat musik yang mereka kuasai. Semua orang tiba-tiba bangun dari kursinya dan bertepuk tangan bersama, mataku teralihkan pada pria berkacamata yang cukup tampan yang muncul dari pinggir panggung. Dialah Ayah tiriku sekarang, Noboru Taki. Aku melirik pada _Ojiisan_ yang nampak terperangah.

Bahkan, dia hanya menatap tanpa bertepuk tangan seakan dia membeku sendirian, Ayah tiriku itu nampak tersenyum pada anak-anak yang akan dipimpinnya seraya menepuk kepala mereka lembut. Sekilas dia seperti pria tampan yang baik. Dari jauh aku melihat Naruko yang matanya berbinar menatap Ayah tiri kami, mereka terlihat akrab ketika saling bicara. Kelihatannya sebelum ini mereka pernah bertemu.

Tepuk tangan penonton berhenti, lalu kembali pada kursinya untuk duduk kembali dan menikmati pertunjukan tersebut. Permainan akan dimulai ketika suara lembut biola mulai terdengar, aku memperhatikan pertunjukan ini dengan serius untuk pertama kalinya, tepatnya memperhatikan gerakan Ayah tiriku yang luwes memimpin kelompok pemusik kecil tersebut. Meskipun nada _Beethoven No. 9_ tetap terdengar membosan di telingahku.

Setelah beberapa menit orang mulai terperangah akan kejeniusan anak-anak yang bermain musik di panggungnya, tidak ada yang bergerak dari bangkunya dan fokus menatap ke depan. Aku melihat _Ojiisan_ di sebelahku yang nampak tersenyum haru melihat ke depan, terlihat jelas dia begitu merindukan putranya, saat itu aku ikut tersenyum bagaimanapun manusia memiliki perasaan seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan para orangtua? Ah sial, pikiranku menjadi kuno seperti orangtua.

Konser sudah berjalan 20 menit lamanya, Aku melihat _Ojiisan_ yang tiba-tiba berdiri dia tak mengatakan apapun langsung melewatiku, menimbulkan pertanyaan di otakku yang penasaran.

"_Ojiisan_, kau mau kemana? Pertunjukannya belum selesai.." ucapku padanya, dia terdiam di tangga ketika beranjak naik ke pintu keluar.

"Bagiku sudah cukup hanya melihatnya, syukurlah dia nampak lebih baik.." ungkapnya yang lanjut beranjak menaiki tangga, tentu saja aku tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Aku menatapnya sampai dia tak terlihat ketika keluar dari Aula besar ini, sebagian diriku tak bisa menerimanya. Jika memang kau menyayanginya, bukankah seharusnya kau menemuinya? _Kuso Jiji_, kau Orangtua egois yang pengecut. Bahkan untuk bersikap pada anaknu sendiri.

Aku membawa buket bunga di tanganku, lalu beranjak dari sana, langkah menaiki tangga hingga keluar Aula. Kulihat pria tua itu hendak masuk ke dalam lift, aku langsung menekan tombol untuk menutup lift sehingga dia tak jadi masuk. Dia menatap terkejut padaku yang menunduk di sampingnya.

"Kau lagi! Masalah apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan?! Apa mengeluarkan dari sekolah belum cukup?" Bentaknya padaku, entah bagaimana aku tidak bisa menganggapnya menyebalkan sekarang, dia hanya orangtua yang bergengsi tinggi dan tidak mau mengakui perasaannya.

"Hey, _Ojiisan_.. kau ini sangat pengecut.. pembohong yang bermulut besar.. kau benar-benar payah!" Jelasku menatap tajam padanya, dia melotot padaku setelah mengatainya dengan kata-kata kejam.

"Apa?! Beraninya kau bilang begitu pada Orangtua?! Anak yang tidak tahu diri!" Dia terlihat geram padaku.

Dia mendekat dan menarik bajuku hingga membuatku tertarik ke atas, aku memegang tangannya yang menarik bajuku erat, membalas tatapan beringasnya.

"_Ojiisan_ yang tidak tahu diri! Kau menuruti egomu yang kekanakan, berbohong pada diri sendiri, kau bahkan tidak tahu akan dirimu sendiri.." dia semakin geram padaku, emosi sepertinya mulai menguasainya dia melancarkan tinjunya pada wajahku, saat marah dia benar-benar tak segan memukul orang lain.

Dia melepas bajuku dengan mendorong hingga aku terpojok di tembok, "Apa yang kau tahu?! Aku tidak membohongi diriku sendiri, ini semua sudah terjadi atas keinginanku! Percuma saja menyesalinya!" Jelasnya yang kembali berbohong, "Aku tidak ingin melukaimu, pergilah.." tangan terlihat terkepal kuat menahan emosi.

Aku mengusap sudut bibirku yang berdarah karena pukulannya, "Seharusnya kau perbaiki masalahmu dengan anakmu jika kau masih menyayanginya, aku membenci Ayahku karena dia mengkhianati Ibuku, tapi mengingat betapa baiknya dia aku tetap tidak mempercayainya. Aku hanya ingin dia jujur tapi dia pernah datang, rasanya kebencianku seperti sebuah bualan. Apa kau ingin merasakan itu selamanya?!" Tanyaku padanya yang terdiam.

"Bahkan, karena itu, Reina menderita! Kau yang membuatnya menderita, dan kau pura-pura tidak tahu?! Aku yakin kau yang paling tahu!" Perkataanku membuatnya terperangah dan terkejut.

Tiba-tiba dia menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan, tangannya meremas dadanya, nafasnya terlihat sesak. Hingga _Ojiisan_ terjatuh ke bawah, aku terkejut melihatnya yang nampak kesakitan. Aku langsung mendekat padanya ketika dia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"_Ojiisan_, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Aku bertanya yang sama sekali tidak di jawab olehnya yang meringis ke sakitan, apa mungkin dia memiliki penyakit jantung? Oh sial, aku melakukan kesalahan lagi.

_Smartphone Ojiisan_ berbunyi di jasnya yang langsung kuangkat, ternyata itu supirnya yang sudah ada di depan gedung _opera_ menjemputnya. Aku langsung memintanya untuk membawa _Ojiisan _ke rumah sakit dengan panik. Aku kemudian merangkul _Ojiisan_ dan menenangkannya, aku menekan lift untuk turun ke bawah. Karena pertengkaran tadi, dia kena serangan jantung. Aku harus cepat, atau dia bisa mati.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Ck.. ck.. Naruto bikin onar lagi njay~**_


End file.
